Les nouveaux maraudeurs I
by Minto et Coolcat
Summary: Et si Sirius, comme James, s'était marié et avait eu un enfant...Wendy. Avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils seront les nouveaux maraudeurs.
1. Prologue

**Malheureusement pour nous il y a le disclamer...**

**Alors l'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seules Artémis et Wendy nous appartiennent (enfin pour l'instant... parce qu'on espère toujours pouvoir récupérer un perso ou deux...)**

**Les nouveaux Maraudeurs**

Prologue

Un homme s'agitait dans une pièce singulière qui suggérait un bureau. Il faisait les cent pas ; la lumière des bougies se reflétant dans ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à un nourrisson d'environ un an qui reposait dans un berceau à proximité. L'enfant, sous une tignasse noire arborait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui paraissait récente : Harry Potter.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un homme châtain aux yeux dorés brûlant de colère entra :

- Où est-il ! Ce traître ! cria-t-il. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement sourd.

- Du calme Remus, dit Dumbledore avec un regard sévère, se n'est pas le moment de s'emporter, nous avons un problème plus important à régler, dit-il en s'approchant du berceau. Remus le suivit et toute la colère et la révolte quittèrent son visage quand il posa les yeux sur l'enfant, pour laisser place à une grande tristesse.

- Que va-t-il devenir ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

Dumbledore soupira :

- Nous devons l'envoyer dans la famille de sa mère, bien que cette idée ne m'enchante pas. Je connais l'opinion des Dursley au sujet des sorciers.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer ailleurs ?

- Parce que la protection de sa mère ne marchera que si reste auprès de la sœur de celle-ci

A ce moment un hibou entra par la fenêtre et se posa sur le bureau, Dumbledore prit la lettre attachée à sa patte et l'oiseau reparti comme il était venu. Le vieil homme ouvrit la lettre et Remus le vit pâlir en la lisant.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Sirius Black a été arrêté, répondit Dumbledore, dans une rue de Londres… Mais il a tué un sorcier et douze moldus d'un seul sort, avant d'être capturé.

- Un sorcier ? Qui ? demanda Remus qui lui aussi avait pâli.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers lui :

-Peter… Peter Pettigrow, murmura-t-il.

Le peu de couleurs qu'il restait sur le visage de Remus disparut à ce nom, et il s'effondra sur une chaise, le regard vide. En quelques heures, trois de ses meilleurs amis avaient été tués, et le quatrième s'était révélé être un traître. En quelques heures il avait tout perdu.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Allons Remus, ressaisissez-vous, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir tout perdu. L'épouse de Sirius était la meilleure amie de Lily, elle aussi va souffrir de leur disparition… Et elle va en même temps apprendre que c'est son propre mari qui les a vendu à Voldemort. De plus, sa fille a le même age qu'Harry et elle va devoir l'élever seule désormais… Vous devez vous soutenir mutuellement.

Le silence se fit.

- Vous avez raison, déclara Remus, après un long moment, je ne dois pas me laisser abattre.

Il se leva, salua Dumbledore et sortit.

Artémis Black s'effondra dans un fauteuil, qui heureusement se trouvait derrière elle.

- Ce… ce n'est pas vrai. C'est impossible… je ne peux pas le croire… murmura-t-elle.

- Toutes les preuves sont contre lui, répondit gravement Remus, debout, tête baissée, incapable de la regarder.

A ces mots, Artémis leva vers lui ses yeux d'un bleu si limpide qu'on aurait pu croire que l'on plongeait dans une eau pure et tomba aussitôt sur le regard doré du loup-garou. Le premier rayon de l'aube traversa la fenêtre et se posa sur les deux silhouettes immobiles. Seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Remus avait quitté le directeur de Poudlard. Le jeune homme regarda les lueurs de l'aurore éclairer le visage de son amie, illuminant ses longs cheveux bouclés auburn provocants des reflets cuivrés. Son visage d'ordinaire joyeux et rieur était à présent sombre et désespéré. Soudain, brisant le silence, des pleurs si firent entendre. Aussitôt, Artémis fut debout et se précipita à l'étage, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, le lycanthrope sur ses talons.

Quand Remus arriva sur le seuil de la porte, Artémis tenait déjà sa fille et essayait vainement de la calmer. Dans ses bras, Wendy Black hurlait de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Wendy, pas de doute ce prénom se démarquait vraiment des autres prénoms de la famille Black et même de n'importe quelle famille de sang pur. Sirius et Artémis l'avaient tous les deux adorer quand Lily l'avait proposé.

Remus se souvenait de ce jour, ils s'étaient tout réunis dans le but de trouver à la foi un nom pour la fille de Sirius et Artémis ; mais aussi pour le fils de Lily et James : Harry. Le lycanthrope ne savait plus combien de noms avaient était dit ce jour là, mais ils avaient fini par trouver.

Wendy avait finit par ce calmer. Si elle avait les cheveux de sa mère, ses yeux étaient incontestablement ceux de Sirius. Artémis la reposa dans son berceau, la regarda un instant, puis releva vivement la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Et Harry ? demanda-t-elle alarmée, réalisant soudain que Remus n'en avait pas parlé.

- Il est vivant, répondit celui-ci, mais c'est un miracle, l'Avada Kedavra a ricoché sur lui et détruit Voldemort.

- Ricoché ? déclara Artémis les yeux exorbités, comment est-ce possible ??

Remus se mordit la lèvre :

- Apparemment, le sacrifice de Lily a donné une sorte de protection à Harry.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Alors Voldemort est détruit ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Apparemment.

Le loup-garou ne lui fit pas part des doutes de Dumbledore à ce sujet. Artémis regarda à nouveau Wendy qui s'était rendormie dans ses bras.

- Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

* * *

**Ben voilà, notre toute première fic... Je suis émue...**

**Sortout on veux tout plein de reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et si on met la suite...**

**Alors tous à vos claviers et...3...2...1...reviews!!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Poudlard Express

**Tout d'abord, meci pour les reviews, la suite avait vraiment l'air d'être attendue..**

**Comme c'est les vac on va pouvoir travailler un peu plus vite mais le chapitre deux ça mettra plus de temps que pour le chapitre un **

**Alors on va pas y couper… le disclamer….Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas et on ne touche aucun argent dessus ( au contraire de J.K. Rowling qui se fait un fric dingue…) Seules Artémis et Wendy Black nous appartiennent mais on ne touche toujours pas d'argent dessus…**

**Bon…ben alors c'est parti: 1er chapitre**

* * *

**Première année**

**Chapitre 1: Le Poudlard Express**

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'Harry regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de son compartiment, quand la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un garçon aux cheveux roux, le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur:

- Salut, je peux m'asseoir, demanda-t-il timidement, il n'y a plus de place nul part.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry avec un sourire amical.

Le rouquin installa ses affaires dans le filet puis alla s'asseoir en face d'Harry. Il semblait un peu plus détendu:

- Moi c'est Ron Weasley, déclara-t-il.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Harry Potter;

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent, mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un mot, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Harry et Ron tournèrent la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant. C'était une fillette de 11 ans aux longs cheveux bouclés de couleur auburn avec des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux étaient gris métallisés mais restaient cependant joyeux. Elle semblait essoufflée:

-Salut, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ic…,mais elle s'interrompit en apercevant Harry et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire:

- Harry?

-Wen…Wendy?

-** HARRY**!!, et elle se jeta sur lui en le serrant si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffer.

-Enfin, dit-elle en le relâchant, je te cherche depuis une éternité, j'ai même cru que les Dursley t'avaient empêché de venir, ça va? Ca fait tellement longtemps …,mais elle s'interrompit en apercevant Ron qui la regardait d'un air ahurit, oh pardon je manque de courtoisie, Wendy Black, dit-elle en tendant sa main.

A ce nom Ron devint blanc comme un linge:

-Bl…Black,…com…comme…Si…

-Sirius Black c'est mon père, dit-elle toujours souriante.

Sa main était toujours tendue, mais Ron hésitait.

-Et je vais pas te mordre, tu sais.

Avec un rire nerveux Ron lui serra la main:

-Ron Weasley.

-Enchanté…, bon je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai faim, alors je vais voir où en n'est le chariot de friandises, et elle sortit du compartiment en laissant un Ron un peu déstabilisé. Harry s'empressa de le rassurer:

-T'inquiète pas, elle est toujours comme ça, mais elle est très gentille. Et on peut lui faire confiance.

-Elle est quand même un peu folle, non?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, elle est juste joyeuse, heureuse de vivre…et un brin survoltée, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment, et un garçon joufflu au visage lunaire apparu. Il avait l'air de pleurer. Harry se souvint l'avoir aperçu sur le quai 9 ¾:

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, demanda-t-il.

Ils firent non de la tête.

-Il s'est encore échappé, se lamenta le garçon.

-Bah, il finira par revenir, dit Harry.

-Oui, …enfin si vous le voyez…,et il sortit.

Wendy revint quelque temps après:

-Il ne devrait plus tarder…le chariot, dit-elle devant leur air interrogateur. La fillette alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, mais au moment où elle allait réengager la conversation, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir pour la quatrième fois et tous trois tournèrent la tête. Devant eux se tenait une fille au visage autoritaire et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés:

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud par hasard?

-Non, répondirent-ils en chœurs, pourquoi tu l'as perdu? continua Wendy.

-Non, ce n'est pas le mien, c'est celui de Neville, il l'a perdu, dit-elle en montrant le concerné qui se trouvait derrière elle. Harry et Ron reconnurent le garçon joufflu.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu et pourtant j'ai fais tout le train à la recherche du chariot de friandises. Au fait je m'appelle Wendy Black, acheva-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Hermione la serra avec un sourire polit, mais remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas réagit au nom de Wendy comme l'avait fait Ron. Elle se tourna vers eux:

-Ron Weasley.

-Harry Potter.

-C'est vrai? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi. On parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne,Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire, _et _Les grand événement de la sorcellerie XX ème siècle._

-Ah bon?

-Tu ne savais pas? elle inspira et continua, vous savez dans quelle maison vous allez être? Pour ma part, Gryffondor et Serdaigle me semblent être les meilleures. Bon si vous voyez le crapaud de Neville prévenez-le, bon moi j'y vais.

Elle s'éloigna avec Neville qui regardait Harry et Wendy avec des yeux ronds.

-En tout cas, j'espère ne pas être dans la même maison qu'elle, déclara Ron.

-C'est bizarre, dit Harry en se tournant vers Wendy, elle n'a pas réagie quand tu as dit t'es présentée…

-Elle vient probablement d'une famille moldue, donc elle ne connaît pas mon père.

-Moi, elle me connaissait.

-Parce qu'on parle de toi dans les livres, expliqua Wendy, j'ai l'impression que nous venons de faire la connaissance d'une bibliothèque ambulante.

Ron eut un petit rire, puis s'adressa à Harry:

-Tu ne savais pas qu'on parlait de toi dans les livres?

-Non, j'ai grandi dans une famille moldue, répondit Harry. Tout le monde est sorcier dans ta famille?

-Oui, je crois.

-Alors tu dois déjà être très fort en magie.

-Pas forcement, intervint Wendy, il y a des enfants de moldus très doués en magie et des sorciers archi-nul. Tes compétences ne dépendent pas de ta naissance mais de tes connaissances. Mais je ne dis pas ça contre toi! dit-elle à Ron, craignant sans doute qu'il le prenne mal

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit celui-ci, qui semblait quand même un peu troublé, j'avais comprit. Je suis juste étonné d'entendre ça de la bouche d'une Black. C'est une famille de sang pur, non?

-Oui, mais ma mère était une sang mêlé, donc moi aussi.

-C'est quoi la différence? demanda Harry visiblement perdu.

- Les sang-purs sont des personnes n'ayant que du sang sorcier dans leur famille… commença Wendy.

-Alors que les sang-mêlés ont du sang moldu dans leur famille, termina Ron.

-Ce qui fait que Ron est un sang-pur et toi et moi, des sang-mêlés, déclara Wendy.

-Ils sont comment les moldus? demanda Ron.

-Les miens, horribles, fit Harry. Je vis chez ma tante, mon oncle te mon cousin.

-Moi, ça va, dit Wendy, en fait, ça dépend des gens comme chez les sorciers.

Il continuèrent de parler de leurs familles durant tout le voyage. Ils découvrirent que Ron avait cinq frères. Les deux premiers avaient déjà fini leurs études et travaillaient, le troisième, Percy, était en cinquième année et venait d'être nommé préfet. Ensuite venaient les jumeaux, Fred et George, en troisième année, puis il y avait Ron. En plus de ces cinq frères, Ron avait aussi une sœur, Ginny, qui ferait sa rentrée à Poudlard l'année suivante.

Wendy qui vivait aussi chez son oncle et sa tante –la sœur de sa mère- avait deux cousins qu'elle adorait.

Alors que la nuit tombait, elle déclara qu'il était grand temps de se changer. Harry et Ron sortirent donc du compartiment le temps qu'elle mette son uniforme, puis elle leurs laissa la place. Au moment où elle rentrait à nouveau dans le compartiment, une voix retentit dans le train:

-Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Harry senti son estomac se contracter et vit Ron pâlir sous ses tâches de rousseur. Wendy restait joyeuse, mais Harry savait qu'elle pouvait facilement dissimuler ses émotions et il se doutait donc qu'elle devait être aussi tendue qu'eux.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur le quai minuscule plonger dans la pénombre. En levant la tête Harry aperçu une pancarte indiquant:

GARE DE PRE-AU-LARD

Durant leurs premier et court séjour à Poudlard Harry et Wendy avaient appris que Pré-au-lard était probablement le seul village habité uniquement par des sorciers dans toute la Grande- Bretagne et qu'il se trouvait tout prés de Poudlard.

Une lampe se balança soudain au-dessus de la d'Harry et la voix d'Hagrid le garde-chasse lui parvint aux oreilles:

-Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait, suivez-moi. Salut vous deux, ajouta-t-il en apercevant Harry et Wendy.

- Salut, répondit Wendy le visage rayonnant.

-Tout le monde est là, reprit Hagrid, bien alors en route.

La file d'élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

-Où somme-nous? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

-Probablement dans la forêt interdite, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Et pourquoi les autres élèves ne nous suivent pas?

-Les premières années empruntent un itinéraire différent le soir de leur arrivée à Poudlard, expliqua Ron murmurant lui aussi.

Harry se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu parler de cette forêt. Elle était immense et entourait presque entièrement le parc de Poudlard.

-Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant. Il y eut alors un grand «Ooooh».

L'endroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne se tenait Poudlard. Harry connaissait déjà bien Poudlard, mais ne l'avait jamais vu de nuit. Il fut donc aussi émerveillé que les autres en apercevant l'immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelaient de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Il se tourna vers Wendy, ses yeux pétillaient et un large sourire s'étirait sur visage.

-Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petit canot aligné le long de la rive.

Harry, Ron et Wendy montèrent dans une barque, suivit au grand mécontentement de Ron, par Hermione. Mais Wendy l'accueillit avec un sourire. Harry l'admirait pour ça; elle avait toujours un sourire pour tout le monde.

-Tout le monde est casé? Cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT!

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était lissent comme du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixaient sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet de falaise.

-Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillé dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur un sol rocheux.

-Hé, toi là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud? dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié.

-Trévor!s'écria Neville en tendant les mains.

-Beurk!dit Wendy en apercevant.

Guidés par la lampe d'Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

-Tout le monde est là? Demanda Hagrid, parfait!

Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs relevés en chignon et vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il ne faut mieux pas contrarier, pensa Harry.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir toute entière et le plafond si haut que l'on ne l'apercevait pas. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter aux étages.

Bien sûr Harry et Wendy connaissaient déjà tout ça, mais cela restait tout de même impressionnant. Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce réservée aux premières années. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenait à travers une porte située à sa droite. Elle devait donner sur la Grande salle et de toute évidence les autres élèves étaient déjà là. Harry se souvenait de la Grande salle, mais ne l'avait jamais vu pleine.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les même cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Sentant Wendy bouger près de lui, Harry tourna la tête vers elle, il la vit frissonner comme mal à l'aise et cru voir dans ces yeux du dégoût à l'évocation du nom de la dernière maison.

-Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, continua McGonagall, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des ans des sorcières et des sorciers de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes, en présence de tout les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ron qui avait une tache sur le nez. Wendy, elle, était impeccable comme toujours. D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ces cheveux.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge serrée…

Mais avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, un garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux si blond qu'ils étaient presque blanc, s'avança vers lui:

-Alors, c'est vrai? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter est ici. C'est toi?

-Oui, dit Harry, en jetant un regard vers Wendy, il vit que ses sourcils étaient froncés et qu'elle regardait le garçon avec méfiance.

En reportant son attention sur le blond, Harry vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Debout de chaque coté de lui, se tenaient deux autres garçons. Tout deux étaient solidement bâtis et avait l'air féroce. «De vrai chiens de garde» pensa Harry.

-Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Ron eu une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Drago Malefoy tourna les yeux vers lui:

-Mon nom te fait rire? Inutile de te demander le tien, mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Ces paroles firent rougir Ron jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je ne voit pas où est le mérite? intervint Wendy.

Harry, Ron et Drago se tournèrent vers elle. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vu ainsi. Son visage et ses yeux d'ordinaire toujours joyeux étaient à présent sombres et froids. Elle crachait les mots comme du venin:

-On aurait pu facilement deviner à l'odeur pestilentielle de ton arrogance que tu es un Malefoy.

-Et tu es qui toi? répliqua celui-ci.

-Wendy Black, répondit fièrement celle-ci, provoquant des murmures parmi les autres élèves.

Malefoy se tourna de nouveau vers Harry:

-Fait bien attention à qui tu fréquente, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils… Malefoy lui tendit la main, mais Harry refusa de la serrer.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec froideur.

Les joues pâles du garçon rosirent légèrement.

-Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu va finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence…

-C'est vrai que ton père doit en connaître un rayon sur l'affaire, intervint une nouvelle fois Wendy, provocant de nouveaux murmures.

Malefoy allait répliquer, mais le professeur McGonagall revint dans la salle, lui faisant ravaler sa réplique. Il leur jeta un regard noir et rejoignit les rangs.

* * *

**Alors voilà c'était le 1er chapitre**

**_Minto:_ On sait que vous vous demandez tous «mais comment ça se fait que Harry connaissse déjà Poudlard??»**

**Hé bien vous saurez le comment du pourquoi dans la préquel que l'on postera ….ben… quand elle sera finie '**

**_Coolcat: _je veux également vous avertir quepour le début on base sur les livres…et après…qui sait il y aura du changement.**

**Et maintenant vous allez tous très gentiment cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et…………on veut des REVIEWS!!**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Serpentard ou Gryffonfor ?

**Coucou tous le monde nous voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**Alors en premier on va peut être répondre au reviews et particulièrement à Fafa :**

**La réponse de Coolcat : Salut Fafa, je comprend ta question pour la mère de Wendy, mais je vais pas casser le suspens, tu en apprendra plus au fur et à mesure des chapitres... Faudra être patiente, désolé.**

**Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JKR bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla,Wendy et sa mère sont à nous. Voilà bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 2 : Serpentard ou Gryffonfor ?**

-Allons-y maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi.

Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudaines changées en plomb. Il se glissa entre Ron et Wendy et la file d'élèves quitta la salle et traversa à nouveau le hall. Harry vit Malefoy lancer un regard noir à Wendy, un regard qui signifié que la partie n'était pas finie. Mais elle l'ignora et continua d'avancer la tête haute. La file d'élèves franchit ,une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande salle.

L'endroit était magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'ors. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient déjà pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur Macgonall aligna les premières année face à la table des professeurs. Harry leva la tête vers le plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoile.

-C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard _.

Mais on avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Harry regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un vieux chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sala et rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle. En tournant la tête Harry vit Wendy chuchotait quelque chose à Ron, il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais Ron réprimé un fou rire. Il était content de voir que toute l'hostilité de Ron leur de sa rencontre avec Wendy avait disparu. Harry reporta son attention sur le chapeau. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout prés du bord, s'ouvrit en grand comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême Mais il ne faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mette-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce lieux._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux là sont de vrai roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur la tête posez-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur reste serein_

_Tu sera entre de bonne main_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissement éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

-Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit un fantôme qu'il reconnut comme le moine gras faire de grands signes à la nouvelle arrivée.

- Black, Wendy !

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle, suivit par des chuchotements. Wendy se tourna vers Harry et Ron :

- Ca y est j'suis repérée !

Elle se voulait drôle mais sa voix et son corps tremblaient et Harry savait pourquoi. Elle avait une peur bleue de se retrouver à Serpentard. En effet, le nom des Black avait toujours été associé à cette maison et dans toute leur histoire un seul y avait échappé.

Il la regarda s'avancer d'un pas incertain, coiffer le Choixpeau et s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle croisa les doigts et il fit de même. Après un long moment le chapeau cria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Si le parfait avait eu un visage, cela aurait été celui de Wendy à cet instant.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors où deux jumeaux rouquins, les frères de Ron, l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Probablement parce qu'ils l'avaient vu discuter avec Ron, pensa Harry. La répartition continua sous quelques chuchotement. Susan Bones fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, Terry Boot à Serdaigle, Lavande Brown à Gryffondor, Justin Flinch-Fletchey à Poufsouffle et Hermione Granger fut envoyée à Gryffondor ( elle se précipita vers le tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête). Puis ce fut le tour de Malefoy dont le chapeau effleura à peine les cheveux avant de s'écrier Serpentard. La file des premières années diminuait rapidement, McGonagall en était à présent à la lettre P : Parkinson, … les jumelles Patil, …et enfin :

-Potter, Harry !… re-silence de mort et re- vague de chuchotement mais cette fois sur un autre ton.

- Elle a bien dit Potter ?

- LE Harry Potter ?

Harry sortit du rang et posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

- Hum, ce n'est pas facile dit une voix à son oreille, je vois beaucoup de courage, des qualités intellectuelles également, un grand désir de faire ses preuves, voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

- Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard… pensa Harry.

- Pas à Serpentard, tu es sûr, fit la petite voix.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé jusque là qu'il pourrait être envoyé à Serpentard. Son estomac se contracta à cette idée. Etre séparé de Wendy, sa première vraie amie, sa presque sœur… Non, se dit-il.

- Non je ne veux pas aller à Serpentard, pensa-t-il de toute ses forces.

- Très bien, alors il vaut mieux : GRYFFONDOR !

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers la table des Gryffondors. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à Serpentard, il remarqua à peine qu'on lui réservait la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée, tandis que les jumeaux Weasley scandaient :

- Potter avec nous !!! Potter avec nous !!! Potter avec nous !!! Potter avec nous !!!

Harry s'assit à coté d'eux, il leva les yeux et vit Wendy en face de lui, Hermione à coté d'elle. Bientôt Ron les rejoignit et se mit à la place restante à coté d'Harry. Harry regarda les élèves autour de lui et vit un autre roux de l'autre coté de Wendy. Quand celui-ci s'aperçut qu'Harry le regardait, il se leva aussitôt et lui serra vigoureusement la main :

-Percy Weasley… Avant qu'il ai pu ajouter un mot de plus Harry sentit un poids alourdir son épaule, se qu'il identifia comme le coude de Fred… ou George…

- Alias Le-Préfet-de-Gryffondor-Futur-Préfet-en-Chef !

- Son plus grand rêve, ajouta George… ou Fred… Difficile à dire…

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Wendy et Ron étouffer un rire.

A la fin de répartition, Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et remarqua un homme aux cheveux noir et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux qui parlait avec Quirell. Tout ce passa en un éclair, le professeur regarda Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, a l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

-Aie ! s'écria Harry en plaquant une main sur le front.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?demandèrent en cœur Percy et Wendy.

- R-Rien…

La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Harry leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'homme au nez crochu. Celui-ci parlait à nouveau au professeur Quirell. En regardant Wendy, Harry vit qu'elle semblait inquiète.

-Qui c'est le prof qui parle avec Quirell ?demanda t-il à Percy.

-C'est le professeur Rogue. Il chargé des cours de potions, mais tout le monde sait que qu'il préfère la défense contre les forces du mal, il le poste de Quirell depuis des années. Il en connaît sur la magie noire ce…Mais Percy fut interrompu par le rire de Wendy. Les six voisin se tournèrent vers elle. Quant elle s'aperçut enfin que tout les regard était tournés vers elle, elle fit de son mieux pour reprendre son sérieux.

-Ne faites pas attention à moi, dit-elle, puis elle s'adressa à Harry, c'est juste que je viens de comprendre pourquoi il semblait moyennement nous apprécier lors de notre première rencontre.

-Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? demanda Percy surprit.

-Oui, répondit simplement Wendy.

Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir donner plus de détails, ils décidèrent de changer de conversation.

-C'est vrai que tu es la fille de Sirius Black ? demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Percy leur lança un regard noir, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, trop occupés à attendre la réponse de Wendy, comme tout les autres voisins. Celle-ci aquièça en souriant.

- LE Sirius Black ? demanda un élève qu'Harry identifia comme étant Seamus Finnigan.

-Oui, répondit Wendy avec un nouveau sourire, et je suis fière d'être sa fille.

-Mais, c'est… un dangereux… cri…criminel…, gémit Neville.

Le visage de Wendy changea en quelques secondes et on pouvait à présent y lire l'effarement.

-Et alors, il reste mon père, non ?

Neville rougit violemment et baissa la tête. Le visage de Wendy se radoucit :

- Mais je comprends ta réaction. C'est normal, et certaines personnes pensent que je devrais avoir honte d'être sa fille, que je devrais le cacher, mais je me fiche pas mal de leur avis.

- Et tu a parfaitement raison s'exclama Fred.

-Tout à fait ajouta George.

Wendy leur adressa un sourire radieux, visiblement contente qu'ils comprennent son point de vue

Lorsque que les plats et les desserts eurent tous disparus, Albus Dumbledore se leva. Ses yeux bleus balayèrent la salle, puis il pris la parole :

-Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ces yeux étincelant vers les jumeaux Weasley qui lui répondirent avec leur meilleur sourire homologué « plus-innocent-que-moi-tu-meurt™ ». Après quelques autres recommandations Dumbledore poursuivit :

-Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry se demanda s'il fallait rire et Wendy jeta un coup d'œil malicieux au directeur qui semblait signifier « et pourquoi c'est interdit d'y aller ? ».

-Il n'est pas sérieux ? demanda Harry a Percy.

-Je crois que si, répondit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'est bizarre, d'habitude, il nous explique pourquoi. Il aurait au moins pu le dire à nous autres préfets, ajouta-il comme vexé.

-Et maintenant, s'écria Dumbledore, il est temps d'aller nous coucher. Allez ouste ! Tout le monde au lit !

Aussitôt, Percy fut debout et apostropha les premières années de Gryffondor pour les conduire à la salle commune. Après un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant un grand tableau représentant une très grosse dame, vêtue d'une robe de soie rose :

-Le mot de passe ?

-_Caput draconis_, lui répondit Percy et aussitôt, le tableau pivota laissant la place à un trou rond dans le mur.

Alors qu'ils suivaient la file d'élèves, Wendy s'avança à la hauteur de Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, nous sommes probablement le seuls premières années qui connaissent déjà le château. Hallucinant non ?

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et atterrirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. C'était une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante où le rouge et or régnaient. Chacun se rendit dans son dortoir et épuisé par cet journée riche en émotions, tous s'endormirent bien vite dans les grands lits à balaquins du dortoir.

**A suivre...**

**On espère que ça vous à plu et bonne année 2009!!! **

**Votre première bonne résolution pour 2009 : nous laisser pliens de reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapitre 3 : La vie au chateau commence

**Nous revoilà après une longue attente, pour un nouveau chapitre…**

**Et cette fois-ci quelques réponses…**

**On a même rajouté des éléments en fonction des reviews.**

**Si vous allez faire un tour sur notre bio, on a mis un lien vers les fanarts de Coolcat. Pour l'instant ya pas grand-chose ( une seule image en fait…^^' de notre très chère mini-Patmol ^.^ )**

**Bon comme d'habitude Harry Potter et toute sa clique ne sont pas à nous….**

Chapitre 3 : La vie au château commence

Harry et Wendy s'adaptèrent vite à Poudlard. Etant déjà venus, ils arrivaient à faire le chemin du dortoir à la Grande salle sans se perdre, et ils connaissaient quelques couloirs, même s'ils avaient tout de même du mal à trouver les salles de cours. Cette connaissance avait d'ailleurs surpris Ron, qui quelques jours après la rentrée leur avait demandé :

-Mais comment pouvez-vous déjà connaître Poudlard ?

-Nous y sommes déjà venus, avait répondu Harry.

-Quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

-Quand nous avions 8 ans, nous avons eu des…….heu…..problèmes…….familiaux. Les Dursley n'avait jamais été très doux avec moi, mais cette fois ils y avaient été un peu trop………fort, avait expliqué Harry.

C'était un le lendemain de la répartition, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs premier cours de la journée. Harry donnait ses explications à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu, tandis que Wendy restait silencieuse. Elle semblait s'être tendue à la question de Ron et se contentée d'écouter.

-Alors Dumbledore m'a fait venir ici, et c'est à cette époque que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, continua Harry. Et c'est la que j'ai rencontré Wendy, dit-il en risquant un regard vers elle.

Ses yeux brillaient, comme pour retenir des larmes.

-Heu……..pourquoi étais-tu là ?demanda doucement Ron.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je……laisse tombait……ce….c'est pas grave, bafouilla Ron.

-Ma mère est morte à cette époque, déclara-elle, ils m'ont fait venir à Poudlard le temps de prévenir ma tante.

-Oh……je…….suis désolé……

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Ouais…………mais quand même, marmonna Ron.

Et ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet (nda : du moins pour cette année, mais on n'en dira pas plus)

Au fil des jours Harry dû aussi s'habituer à ce que les élèves se retournent sur son passage et le montrent du doigt. Toute cette attention tournée vers lui le mettait mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Wendy, elle aussi cible de l'attention générale depuis la répartition. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en formaliser (on peut même dire qu'elle s'en foutait royalement).

Quand enfin ils réussissaient à trouver leurs salles tout n'était pas gagné pour autant. Il faillait réussir à suivre les cours et Harry découvrit très vite que l'exercice de magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette en marmonnant quelques paroles un peu bizarres. Mais que cela nécessitait des efforts et de la concentration.

Tous les mercredis soir, ils avaient Astronomie et deux fois par semaine Botanique sous la direction d'une petite sorcière appelée professeur Chourave. Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ce d'histoire de la magie, qui était enseignée par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Ce cours ayant lieu le mardi matin, il est inutile de dire que, à part Hermione, tous les élèves -y compris Wendy qui n'était pas une lève tôt- finissaient leur nuit dans ce cours.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir au-dessus de son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours -pendant qu'il faisait l'appel- il poussa un petit cri au nom de Wendy et tourna de l'œil. Quant-il se fut repris, il continua l'appel et poussa un nouveau cri au nom d'Harry, ce qui lui valut de tomber à nouveau à la renverse. Tandis que les élèves l'aider à ce relever pour la deuxième fois, Wendy demanda à Harry et Ron s'il ne fallait pas envisager sérieusement de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour « choc émotionnel intense ». Mais finalement le cours se termina sans autre incident.

Le professeur McGonagall était très différente. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dés le début du premier cours :

-La Métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mon cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

C'était leur premier cours du mercredi matin. Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille. Harry et Ron étaient assis côte à côte et derrière eux se trouvaient Hermione et Wendy. Hermione semblait se concentrer de toutes ses forces, alors que Wendy s'endormait sur sa table. Il lui faillait toujours une heure ou deux pour émerger totalement. En la voyant piquer du nez, Hermione décida de la secouer un peu :

-Tu pourrais au moins essayer, dit-elle, au lieu de rester à rien faire.

Wendy émit un faible grognement, se redressa légèrement en pointant sa baguette sur l'allumette et marmonna la formule. Elle un sursaut de surprise en la voyant se changer instantanément en aiguille, alors qu'Hermione la regardait bouche bée :

-Tu y es arrivé du premier coup, dit-elle.

Elle avait parlait si fort que la classe entière l'avait entendu, y comprit le professeur McGonagall qui s'avança jusqu'à leur table :

-Eh, bien Miss Black, montrez-moi ça !

Wendy lui donna l'aiguille, le professeur l'examina puis regarda Wendy avec attention :

-Alors, d'après vous ?

-D'après moi, c'est fou jusqu'où va l'hérédité, répondit Wendy avec un sourire malicieux.

Le professeur sembla partagée entre l'amusement et l'appréhension de ce que cette hérédité pouvait engendrer, mais la cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent avec comme devoir de travailler sur ce sortilège.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on à après ? demanda Ron.

-Potion, dit Harry en consultant leur emploi du temps.

-Ha, s'exclama Wendy, nous allons enfin faire plus ample connaissance avec ce cher Servilus !

-Qui !?! demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

-Oh, laissez tomber.

Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans les bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant.

Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Au nom de Wendy il leva les yeux et lui lança un regard noir et froid qui fit tressaillirent plusieurs élèves. Mais Wendy le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit son plus beau sourire « innocent ». Rogue baissa les yeux et continua l'appel, lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom d'Harry, il marqua une pause.

-Ha, oui, dit-il, Harry Potter, notre nouvelle……..célébrité.

Il y eu quelque ricanements parmi les Serpentards avec qui les Gryffondors partageaient ce cours. Rogue acheva l'appel et releva la tête :

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et rigoureuse de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe :

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attend donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volumes scintillant, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens……..Je pourrai vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de ces cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Tout le monde parut décontenancé par cette entrée en matière, sauf Wendy qui regardait le professeur d'un air amusée – comme si elle n'était pas étonnée de ses paroles – et Hermione, assise sur le bout de sa chaise semblant avoir hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.

-Potter !dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

Poudre de quoi ?infusion de quoi ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui parut aussi décontenancé que lui. La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulé de canon. Wendy lui jeta un regard étonné, elle avait appris qu'Hermione était d'origine moldue - alors comment pouvait-elle savoir se genre de chose – elle haussa finalement les épaule et se tourna vers Rogue qu'elle regardait avec un sourire amusé.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit Harry.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

-Apparemment, la célébrité ne fait pas tout, dit-il sans prêter attention à Hermione. Mais essayons encore, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être un bézoard. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient secoués d'un fou rire.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, dit-il à nouveau.

-Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main levée d'Hermione.

-Quel en est l'intérêt ? Intervint Wendy.

-Pardon ?!? demanda Rogue en se tournant vers elle.

-Je vous demande l'intérêt d'ouvrir ces livres avant de venir, on n'ait bien ici pour apprendre, non ? Sinon à quoi sert Poudlard.

Tous les élèves y compris Harry la regardaient stupéfiés.

Rogue n'avait pas l'air du genre d'homme qu'on pouvait provoquer sans en subir les conséquences. Seule Wendy semblait assez téméraire pour ça.

-De plus, ajouta-t-elle, si vous faisiez attention aux personnes qui vous entourent, vous auriez remarqué qu'Hermione semblait disposée à répondre à vos questions !

Rogue sembla sur le point d'exploser de colère, mais les vociférations ne virent pas. A la place un rictus méprisant s'afficha sur son visage, ses yeux noirs fixés sur Wendy.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de la fille de Sirius Black, répliqua t-il crachant le nom du père de Wendy comme une injure.

Wendy lui répondit avec un sourire qui semblait signifier « vous n'avez encore rien vu ! ».

- Cinq points en moins pour vôtre insolence, et maintenant nous allons commencer le cours.

A la fin du cours, ils sortirent de la classe en se disant que Rogue était vraiment un sale bonhomme. Il semblait haïr Harry et Wendy et avait complètement terrorisé Neville Londubat qui avait raté sa potion. Pour tenter de retrouver leur bonne humeur, Harry et Wendy proposèrent à Ron d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid que Ron ne connaissait pas.

Au côté du garde chasse, ils retrouvèrent le sourire, surtout quand celui-ci leur avoua qu'il avait bien envie de présenter Miss Teigne, l'horrible chatte du concierge à son énorme molosse baveux. Ils racontèrent aussi à Hagrid leur première semaine, comportant les cours et les professeurs. Ainsi Hagrid ne parut pas étonné du comportement de Rogue envers Harry et Wendy, mais refusa d'en dire plus.

Hagrid fut par contre embarrassé lorsqu'Harry découvrit un article tiré de la Gazette du Sorcier relatant la tentative raté d'un cambriolage qui s'était déroulé le jour même où Hagrid avait accompagné Harry pour les achats des fournitures qui lui étaient nécessaire à sa scolarité.

Hagrid détourna la conversation, mais lorsqu'ils quittèrent finalement le garde chasse Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce fameux paquet qu'Hagrid avait récupéré à Gringott en sa compagnie le jour de l'effraction du coffre.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé…**

**Coolcat : Pour cause de nouvelle acquisition de pc le rythme de postage des nouveaux chapitres va s'accélérer un peu (enfin normalement… ben oui on a quand même des cours…)**

**Inutile de le préciser (mais on le fait quand même…^^), on veut de REVIEWEUH !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Premier cours de vol

**Encore et toujours Harry Potter et Cie ne sont pas à nous et on ne touche pas un malheureux centime dessus**

**Hé oui vous avez remarqué la vitesse incroyable à laquelle on a posté le nouveau chapitre…C'est le fruit d'un travail acharné…hum enfin presque… -_-'**

**Enfin bref… Et voilà un chapitre tout neuf sur un plateau !**

Chapitre 4 : Premier cours de vol.

Le lendemain quand Wendy se réveilla l'excitation se lisait sur son visage –se qui était surprenant car elle n'était pas du tout du matin – Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. En effet ils avaient leur premier cours de vol. Une fois habillée, elle descendit dans la salle commune où Harry et Ron l'attendaient prés du tableau d'affichage. Elle remarqua toute suite leurs mines sombres :

-Bah, vous en faites des têtes, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ron lui indiqua le tableau d'un signe de tête. Wendy s'approcha et trouva bientôt la cause de leur désarroi. Une petite note qui informait aux premières années que le cours de vol était en commun avec les Serpentards :

-On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, marmonna Harry. Je n'attendais que ça : me ridiculiser devant Malefoy en essayant de manier un manche à balai.

-Qui te dit que tu vas te ridiculiser ? répondit Ron. Je sais que Malefoy se vante toujours d'être un grand joueur de Quidditch, mais ça ne coûte rien de le dire. Il faudra le voir sur le terrain.

Il est vrai que Malefoy parlait beaucoup de balais volant.

-Ron à raison, dit Wendy fixant toujours le tableau, si quelqu'un risque d'être ridiculisé, ce n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit.

Harry la regarda et remarqua un brin d'amusement et de malice dans son regard, qu'est-ce qui la rendait si confiante ?

Quand ils furent tous trois arrivées dans la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua que les autres premières années étaient aussi tendues que lui. Neville racontait à Dean que sa grand-mère lui avait toujours interdit de monter sur un balai. Harry songea en son for intérieur que c'était une sage décision, étant donné le nombre d'accidents que Neville provoquait en restant les deux pieds sur terre.

Hermione semblait, elle aussi redouter ces leçons, car c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre par cœur dans les livres - et pourtant elle avait essayé !

Wendy l'avait en effet surprise à la bibliothèque en train de dévorer un livre intitulé _Le Quidditch à travers les âges__._

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un hibou qui apportait un paquet à Neville, assis en face de lui. Celui-ci l'ouvrit fébrilement et en sortit une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille et la montra à tout le monde :

-Tiens, dit Wendy levant ses yeux mal réveillés de son assiette. On dirait un Rapeltout.

Neville acquiesça :

-Ma grand-mère me trouve étourdi, si la boule devient rouge c'est que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, la boule devint écarlate.

0o0o0

A trois heures et demie, les élèves de Gryffondors sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. Le terrain se trouvait du côté opposé à la forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin.

Les Serpentards étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Harry avait entendu Fred et George se plaindre de la qualité des balais de l'école qui se mettaient vibrer quand on volait trop haut ou qui tiraient un peu trop à gauche.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris, et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Harry, jeta un coup d'œil à son balai, il était vieux et pas en très bon état.

-Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna le professeur, et dites « debout » !

-Debout !crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai d'Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut bien un des seuls. Celui de Wendy lui arriva dans la main, mais avec plus d'hésitation, Ron manqua de se faire casser le nez par le sien, celui d'Hermione fit simplement un tour et celui de Neville ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Malefoy lui aussi y était arrivé du premier coup et il dévisagait Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Madame Bibine leur montra la bonne position sur un balai et les corrigea.

-Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnerez un coup de pied par pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez votre balai bien droit, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux….

Mais Neville était si nerveux qu'il se lança avant que madame Babine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

-Redescendez, Londubat ! Ordonna-t-elle. Il était déjà à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six. Harry vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et…..

BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai continua sur sa trajectoire et disparu à l'horizon au dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui :

-Poignet cassé, murmura t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

-Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Une fois que madame Bibine et Neville furent hors de vue, Malefoy éclata de rire :

-Non mais, quel crétin, vous avez vu sa tête à ce mollasson ?

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

-La ferme Malefoy, lança sèchement Wendy, qui le regardait avec dégoût.

-Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Black ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard au visage dur et qui ressemblait à un pékinois. Je ne s'avais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

Wendy se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux métallisés dans ceux de la jeune fille :

-Dis-donc face de crapaud, quand on a une voix de crécelle comme la tienne, on évite au moins de la ramener !

-Regardez !s'écria Malefoy, interrompant le « duel ». Ce qui était une bonne chose, car Pansy semblait sur le point de bondir sur Wendy. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Serpentard, qui se précipita à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

-C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

-Donne-moi ça Malefoy, Harry d'une voix très calme.

Tout le monde cessa de parler et attendit la suite des évènements. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais :

-Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que Londubat le retrouve. Au sommet d'un arbre par exemple.

-Donne ça ! s'écria Harry.

Mais Malefoy avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il savait voler.

-Si tu y tien tellement, vient le chercher, Potter, cria t-il.

Harry hésita, tourna les yeux vers Wendy. Celle-ci lui un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible. Harry empoigna son balai.

-Non, cria Hermione Granger, Madame Bibine nous à dit de ne pas bouger, et puis tu ne sais même pas voler.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il enfourcha son balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse.

0o0o0

-Non, mais quel idiot, déclara Hermione, il va nous attirer des ennuis.

-Si tu résonne toujours ainsi, tu t'amuseras jamais à Poudlard, intervint Wendy en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, mais pour apprendre à maîtrisé la magie.

Wendy leva les yeux au ciel, « y en a qui sont vraiment grave »pensa t-elle. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry qui était maintenant face à Malefoy.

Dès qu'il avait décollé Harry ressentit une joie intense en découvrant qu'il savait voler sur un balai, sans avoir besoin d'apprendre. Tout lui semblait naturel, facile. Il leva les yeux vers Malefoy qui paraissait stupéfait.

-Donne-moi ça, s'écria Harry, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai !

-Vraiment ? répliqua Malefoy qui essayait de ce montrer méprisant, mais semblait plutôt inquiet.

D'instinct, Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Il se pencha en avant, serra les mains sur le manche et balai fonça sur Malefoy comme un javelot. Celui-ci parvint de justesse à éviter Harry qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En bas, les élèves applaudirent. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Harry vit que Wendy souriait aux anges, comme si elle avait toujours sût ce qui allait se passer.

Harry se remémora ses paroles du matin « si quelqu'un risque d'être ridiculiser, ce n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on croit ! »Wendy _savait_ d'avance ce qui allait se passer, mais comment ?

Harry mit ses pensées de côté et reporta son attention sur Malefoy :

-Alors, Malefoy ! Cette fois, Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas là pour te sauver la mise ?

Il sembla que Malefoy avait eut la même pensée.

-Attrape, si tu peux, cria t-il. Et le lança la bille de verre dans la direction opposée.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry vit la boule s'élever dans les airs puis amorcer sa chute. Il pencha en avant et poursuivit la boule vers le sol.

0o0o0

En le voyant s'élancer ainsi, les élèves restés au sol poussèrent des cris affolés :

-Mais il malade, s'exclama Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs, il va se tuer.

-Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Wendy toujours souriante.

Hermione tourna vers elle des yeux effarés, mais ne dit rien, préférant reporter son attention sur Harry.

0o0o0

Le sifflement du vent aux oreilles, Harry fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain il tendis la main et réussit à attraper le Rapeltout, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche du balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, tenant le Rapeltout au creux de son poing.

-HARRY POTTER !

0o0o0

Wendy regarda celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère atterrir, tandis qu'à côté d'elle Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. A aucun instant elle ne s'était inquiétée pour lui, il savait voler, elle le savait, il l'avait dans le sang. Elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées par un cri.

-HARRY POTTER !

Le professeur McGonagall courait sur le terrain pour les rejoindre. Wendy fronçant les sourcils « aïe, ça c'était pas prévu », elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se réjouir trop vite.

0o0o0

Cette fois ce fût le cœur d'Harry qui plongea dans sa poitrine, il se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

-Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard….

Le professeur était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à parler et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs furieux.

-Comment avez-vous pu oser… ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou…

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, professeur, intervint Ron, c'est Malefoy qui…

-Taisez-vous, Weasley. Venez avec moi, Potter.

Harry la suivit, sans accorder un seul regard à Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui arboraient un air triomphant. « Non, mais quel imbécile, pensa t-il, à quoi je m'attendais… ».

Il monta les marches de pierre, puis l'escalier de marbre. Le professeur McGonagall ne parlait pas, elle ouvrait les portes à la volée et arpentait les couloirs, Harry sur ses talons. Peut-être l'emmenait-elle dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry senti son estomac se contracter. Le professeur s'arrêta soudain devant une salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle au professeur qui donnait son cours dans cette salle. C'était Flitwick.

-Puis-je vous emprunter du bois quelques instants ?

Du bois ? Avait-elle l'intention de lui donné des coups de bâton ? Se demanda Harry, déconcerté. ( nda : on voit l'influence des Dursleys…)

Mais Dubois était en fait un élève de cinquième année, un garçon solide qui avait l'air très étonné d'être ainsi arraché à son cours.

-Venez avec moi, tous les deux, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Ils la suivirent le long du couloir. Dubois lançait à Harry des regards surpris – qu'Harry lui rendait-. Le professeur les fit entrer dans une classe vide où Peeves était occupé à écrire des gros mots au tableau.

-Dehors, Peeves ! Aboya-t-elle.

Peeves lança la craie dans une corbeille et fila dans le couloir en poussant des jurons. Le professeur McGonagall claqua la porte derrière lui et vint se planter devant les deux garçons.

-Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

L'expression de Dubois passa de la surprise au ravissement.

-Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui si il avait pu aurait fait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

-Très sérieusement, répliqua sèchement le professeur. Ce garçon à un don. Je suppose que c'est la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Potter ?

Harry, approuva d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais apparemment, il n'allait pas être renvoyé.

-Il a attrapé un Rapeltout après une descente en piqué de 15 mètres, dit McGonagall. Et il s'en est tiré sans une égratignure.

Dubois avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser :

-C'est génial, il a déjà assisté à un match ?

-Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, précisa McGonagall en s'adressant à Harry.

Le capitaine en question tournait désormais autour de Harry pour l'examiner en détail :

-Il a le physique parfait, dit-il, léger, rapide…Mais il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai. Peut-être un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7.

Le professeur acquiesça :

-Je vais aller voir Dumbledore et régler ça avec lui. Dieu sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que l'année dernière. Nous avons littéralement écrasé par les Serpentards.

Dubois grimaça à ce souvenir, et le professeur observa Harry d'un air grave :

-Je veux que vous suiviez un entrainement intensif, Potter. Vous avez intérêt a vous donnez du mal, sinon je pourrai revenir sur ma décision et vous punir, c'est clair ?

Harry acquiesça.

0o0o0

-Tu plaisante ou quoi ?

C'était l'heure du dîner et Harry venait de raconter à Ron et Wendy ce qui c'était passé avec McGonagall.

-Attrapeur ! Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis…..

-Un siècle, acheva Harry, d'après Dubois.

Wendy souriait aux anges :

-Malefoy va être aussi vert que sont uniforme, c'est à cause de lui que c'est arrivé. Maintenant il réfléchira un peu avant de faire le malin !

Les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Ils se précipitèrent sur Harry :

-Bravo, dit George à voix basse. Dubois nous a raconté. Nous sommes aussi dans l'équipe, comme batteurs. Bon à plus, tout le monde.

Soudain Harry le sourire disparu. Il venait de pensait à quelque chose…

-Bah, qu'est-ce ce passe Harry ? Demanda Ron.

-Je viens de penser que je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch…je sais même pas comment je sais voler.

-Oh, tu sais……commença Wendy, mais Ron l'interrompu :

-C'est pas très difficile tu sais, et vu comment tu te débrouille….

-Il a raison, tenta à nouveau Wendy, et puis tu sais ton…..Mais Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre.

-Mais si je n'y arrive pas, si je me rends ridicule, t'imagine……

-Non tu te rendras pas ridicule, dit Hermione qui c'était approché sans que personne sans rende compte, tu l'a dans le sang.

-Voilà, exactement, Hermione a raison, s'exclama Wendy. Puis elle se tourna vers cette dernière avec des yeux suspicieux : Attends, comment tu sais ça toi ?

Hermione sourit :

-Suivez-moi !

Elle les conduisit jusque devant une porte. Harry leva les yeux et lut la pancarte au-dessus de la porte. Elle indiquait « salle des trophées ». Harry se demanda pourquoi Hermione les emmener ici, mais ne dit rien. Ils la suivirent dans la salle, Hermione zigzaguait entre les coupes et s'arrêta finalement devant une vitrine. C'est alors qu'Harry la vit. Dans la vitrine où étaient réunis les meilleurs Attrapeurs, un écusson au nom de « James Potter ».

-Waouh, fit Ron à côté de lui, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père avait été Attrapeur.

-Je…je s'avais pas, répondit Harry.

-MOI, j'aurais pu vous le dire, si vous m'aviez laissé en placer une, s'exclama Wendy.

0o0o0

En retournant à la salle commune, ils tombèrent sur Malefoy et ses deux acolytes :

-Alors, tu vis tes dernières heures à Poudlard, Potter ?

-Tu faisais moins le malin, sans tes copains !

-Je te prends quand tu veux, dit Malefoy, vexé. Même cette nuit si tu veux. Duel de sorcier. Baguettes magiques uniquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un duel de sorciers ?

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Ron sans faire attention au regard outré d'Hermione, et je veux bien être son second ? Et toi tu prends qui ?

-Crabbe, répondit Malefoy. Ce soir, minuit, salle des trophées.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il continua son chemin.

-Bon, côté positif, dit Wendy, on sait où est la salle des trophées maintenant, on n'aura pas à la chercher.

Hermione lui jeta un regard effaré :

-QUOI ? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Elle se tourna vers les garçons. Vous le êtes malades tous les deux. Vous croyez pouvoir encore échapper aux sanctions.

-Rien ne dit qu'ils se feront prendre ! Répliqua Wendy.

Hermione semblant sur le point d'exploser :

-Mais évidemment qu'ils se feront prendre, tu crois vraiment que Malefoy va venir au rendez-vous ? Tu es bien naïve.

-De toute façon on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, alors lâche-nous, répliqua Ron.

Hermione ne répliqua pas et parti la tête haute. Mais Harry savait que tout n'était pas gagné.

**En espérant qu' on aura plus ce nouveau chapitre que le précédent vu le vide absolu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent à cause du bug de . Alors rattrapez-vous sur celui-ci !!!**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une nuit très agitée…

**Coucou tous le monde, nous voilà de retour…**

**Tout d'abord, JOYEUSES PAQUES (certes un peu en retard…)**

**Deuxièmement, comme toujours le disclamer : bla bla bla pas à nous, bla bla bla, etc…**

**Troisièmement : merci pour les reviews ^^**

**Quatrièmement : euh … ben… bonne lecture ^_^**

Chapitre 5 : Une nuit très agitée…

-Chut !!! Faites pas autant de bruit, chuchota Wendy.

Il était 23h30, et Harry et Ron venaient de rejoindre Wendy dans la salle commune. Le trio se préparait à sortir, lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva derrière eux :

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses faire ça, Harry !

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et découvrirent (sans trop d'étonnement), Hermione Granger.

-Venez, dit Wendy, sans l'écouter.

Ils passèrent le portrait, mais Hermione les suivit :

-Vous êtes égoïstes, vous ne pensez pas à Gryffondor ! Vous voulez que Serpentard ait la coupe ou quoi ?!? Parce que vu comment vous agissez !

-Pfff…….ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! dit Wendy sans se retourner. Maintenant, souffle un peu, décoince-toi, et reste zen.

-Mais…..

-Hermione, dit Wendy en la regardant, nous ferons _tout _pour avoir la coupe, ok ? Mais ce n'est pas pour ça, qu'on va renoncer à s'amuser un peu !

-Organiser un duel est un jeu pour toi ?

-Oh…laisse tomber. Wendy lança un regard exaspéré à Harry et Ron qui observaient silencieusement l'échange. Tu es irrécupérable !

-Très bien, mais je vous aurais prévenus !

Mais quand elle voulu repasser le portrait, elle découvrit qu'il était vide :

-Oh, non, gémit-elle, comment je vais faire maintenant ?

-Ca te regarde, dit Ron, nous faut qu'on n'y aille ou on va être en retard.

Le trio repartit, mais Hermione les suivit.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Wendy, surprise qu'elle n'ait pas attendu devant le tableau.

-Je viens avec vous !

-Certainement pas ! dit Ron.

Mais celle-ci les regarda d'un air buté, Harry poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules :

-Bon en route !

Quelque mètre plus loin, ils découvrirent une silhouette au sol. C'était Neville. Il s'était endormi par terre. Wendy se pencha et le secoua un peu ; il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Ah, enfin, vous m'avez trouvé, je suis là depuis des heures. J'ai oublié le mot de passe.

-C'est Groin de porc, dit Ron, bon à plus.

-ATTENDEZ !

-Chut !!! pas si fort, dit Harry en tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

Pour la discrétion c'était râpé !

-Laisser-moi venir avec vous, gémit Neville.

Ron regarda sa montre et jeta un regard furieux à Hermione et Neville :

-Si on se fait attraper à cause de vous, je vous le ferai regretter !

Le groupe se remit en marche. Et par on ne sait quel miracle arriva à la salle des trophées sans faire de mauvaise rencontre. Malefoy et Crabbe n'était pas encore arrivés.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est dégonflé, suggéra Ron.

Au même instant, un bruit venant de la pièce voisine les fit sursauter. Il y eu un moment de silence crispé, jusqu'à se que Wendy le brise :

-Bouh, fit-elle d'une voix calme et amusé, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les garçons pouffèrent et Hermione se tourna vers elle pour de toute évidence lui faire une remarque désobligeante, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, car la voix de Rusard la coupa dans son élan :

-Cherche ma belle, ils ne doivent pas être loin.

Les cinq Gryffondor échangèrent un regard inquiet. Puis, le plus silencieusement possible et en prenant soin de s'éloigner au maximum du concierge, ils s'engagèrent dans une des allées, se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Malheureusement en entendant le concierge se rapprocher une fois encore, Neville qui tremblait comme une feuille paniqua, ne vit pas l'armure devant lui et la renversa.

Le vacarme qui s'en suivit aurait suffit à réveiller tout le château.

-ON FILE !!! cria Harry et tous se mirent à courir dans le dédale de couloir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à un étage totalement désert et découvrirent qu'ils avaient perdu Neville en chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, essoufflé et les un après les autres s'écroulèrent contre le mur.

-Je….vous…..avais prévenus ! dit Hermione le souffle court.

-Ce….sale…dégonflé….nous a….tendu un piège, dit Ron en se tenant les cottes.

-Il faut retourner à la salle commune, dit Wendy les yeux fermé, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Et dare, dare !

-Il aurait surtout fallu ne jamais la quitter, rétorqua Hermione en lui lança un regard noir.

-Personne ne t'a obligé à venir ! lui rappela Harry.

-Personne ne t'obligé à enfreindre le règlement !

Wendy lança un regard amusé à Hermione :

-Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, pas vrai ? dit-elle un sourire au coin.

Hermione allait répondre mais Harry qui s'était relevé l'en empêcha :

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Bonne question, dit Ron en regardant dans tous les sens. Je ne me rappelle pas être déjà venu ici.

-Normal, rétorqua Hermione agacé, c'est le troisième étage, il est interdit.

Wendy releva vivement la tête vers elle :

-Le troisième étage ? Vraiment ?

Hermione la dévisagea outrée :

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, tu trouve qu'on na pas assez d'ennuis !

-Si ! Mais bon puisqu'on n'est là.

-Non, mais je rêve ! dit Hermione en proie à une colère noire.

Mais avant qu'elle est put ajouter un mot, un caquètement démentiel les fit tous sursauter. En levant la tête, ils découvrirent avec horreur, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur :

-Alors les nouveaux, on se promène à minuit dans le château ? Je devrai peut-être le dire à Rusard ! dit-il d'une voix vertueuse, les yeux brillant de malice.

Il prit une grande inspiration, probablement pour crier, mais….

-Un instant !!! Intervint Wendy.

L'esprit frappeur, surpris, baissa les yeux vers elle.

-Si tu nous dénonce, tu rendras service à Rusard. Ce n'est pas ton but en général, n'est-ce pas ?

L'esprit continua à la regarder, mais bizarrement, il ne dit rien.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Alors laisse-nous partir. Rusard sera furieux car il nous cherchera surement pendant des heures, et toi, tu seras aux premières loges pour le voir ! Termina Wendy en lui rendant son sourire malicieux.

Les trois autre la regardèrent hébétés (surtout Hermione), puis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Peeves. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir, puis demanda d'une voix étrange :

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Wendy Black.

-Black……..vraiment, dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais Wendy ne réagit pas.

-Marché conclu ! dit-il soudain. Aller filez avant que je ne change d'avis.

Wendy lui sourit, et s'éloigna le trio sur ses talons.

-Ouf, on l'a échappé belle, dit Ron quand l'esprit fut hors de vu. Quel talent de persuasion, ajouta t-il en regardant Wendy.

-Merci Ronald, dit celle-ci en lui souriant.

A côté de lui Hermione fulminait, marmonnant des paroles auquel personnes ne comprenais rien. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans une impasse, une seule porte s'y dressait.

-J'ai la vague impression que nous sommes perdu, dit Harry alors que le groupe venait de s'arrêter.

-Nous l'étions déjà toute à l'heure, rappela Wendy d'une voix calme.

-Bon ! Eh bien faisons demi-tour, s'exclama Hermione.

Et elle tourna les talons, les autres la suivirent. Mais, soudain ils se stoppèrent tous et tendirent l'oreille. Rusard était là et parlait - ou plutôt criait - sur Peeves. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. L'esprit tiendrait-il parole ?

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par l'angle du mur.

-ALORS PEEVES ! s'énervait le concierge, tu as vu des élèves se promener dans les couloirs, oui ou non ?

-Les gens polis disent s'il-te-plait ! répondit Peeves d'une voix exaspérante.

-PEEVES ! Répond !

-Je dirai quelque chose, quant on me dira s'il-te plait !

-D'accord, s'il-te-plait.

-QUELQUE CHOSE !!! s'exclama Peeves hilare en s'éloignant du concierge furieux.

Le groupe - sauf Hermione – pouffèrent et peut-être un peu trop fort d'ailleurs, car Rusard se tourna dans leur direction. Ils se cachèrent et attendirent, malheureusement ils entendirent Rusard venir vers eux. Ils se remirent à courir et débouchèrent à nouveaux sur l'impasse.

-Zut de zut ! s'exclama Wendy. On n'y échappera pas, la porte est verrouillée.

Hermione émit un grognement :

-Aller pousse !!!

Wendy s'écarta, Hermione pris sa et pointa sa baguette sur la poignée en murmurant :

-_Alohomora_.

Un déclic se fit entendre, alors que les pas de Rusard étaient tout proches.

-Venez ! dit Harry. On va rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

Le groupe entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils collèrent leurs oreilles sur la porte et attendirent. Au bout moment les pas s'éloignèrent et le silence revient.

-Il à dût penser que la porte était verrouillée, chuchota Harry.

-Normal, elle était censée l'être, répliqua Hermione en le regardant.

-Heu……….votre attention s'il-vous-plait, dit Wendy d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle, son regard était fixé sur le fond de la pièce, ils le suivirent et Hermione poussa un petit cri.

Devant eux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes, trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissé d'énormes crocs, d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.

Il était immobile, ses six yeux fixaient sur eux, avec des grognements furieux.

Le groupe échangea un regard et tous ce précipitèrent dehors en fermant la porte violemment et détalèrent sans plus réfléchir. Ils haletaient encore une fois revenus dans la salle commune.

Une fois tous affalés dans les fauteuils et après avoir retrouvé un minimum de souffle, Ron s'exclama :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans l'école ?

Hermione qui avait retrouvé à la fois son souffle et son mauvais caractère, lança :

-Ҫa vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?

-Il était par terre, non ? répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à voir avec ses têtes.

- Je suis d'accord, j'aime les chiens, mais là ça prend des proportions démesurées… fit Wendy.

- Non, il n'était pas par terre, il était sur une trappe. On l'a mit là pour garder quelque chose, c'est évident.

Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de commenter -ni même de réfléchir- Hermione enchaina :

- J'espère que vous êtes content de vous. On aurait pu se faire tuer, ou pire, se faire renvoyer. Et maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais me coucher.

Ron la regarda partir, bouche bée.

-Non, ça ne nous dérange pas. On dirait vraiment que c'est nous qui l'avons obligé à venir ! dit-il en se tournant vers les deux autres.

- Bon moi aussi j'y vais, déclara Wendy en se levant. On se voit demain si je ne suis pas morte, écrasée sous la quantité phénoménale de reproches qu'elle est capable de débiter…

Ron eut un petit rire, Wendy leur fit un signe de la main en souriant tout en montant les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Tout en remontant lui aussi à son dortoir ? Harry se souvint des paroles d'Hagrid et découvrit qu'il savait à présent où était dissimulé le paquet qu'Hagrid avait été chercher à Gringott…

En se préparant à se coucher, il se rendit compte qu'heureusement Neville avait pu regagner la tour sans encombre.

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout frais…**

**Et bientôt sur vos écran ( du moins on l'espère…) le premier chapitre de la préquel de cette histoire appelée « Sept ans plus tôt » ( en cours d'écriture…)**

**On a besoin de demander ou cet impératif vital est-il inscrit dans vos esprits ? Reviews ?**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Halloween

**Nous revoilà enfin après une longue absence, stage et période d'exam oblige……….**

**Mais voilà un chapitre tout frais.**

**Mais nous somme déçue de nos pas avoir eut de reviews, coup dur pour notre moral…ce sont elles en effet qui nous motivent……ALORS FAITES DES EFFORTS, sinon……**

**Bon est-ce que quelques révélations vous y aiderons ?**

**Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, les 2 premières années ne changerons pas trop……mais à parti de la 3****ème**** ça bougera davantage.**

**Bonus : au fils de l'histoire de nouveaux pouvoirs ( sans utilisation de baguette) apparaîtront……et il n'y aura pas 1 mais 2 prophéties. **

**Alors ? C'est mieux ?**

**Et puis il y a aussi la préquel pour vous …..éclairer !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Halloween

Le lendemain, en les voyant arriver dans la Grande salle, Malefoy devint rouge de colère. Wendy lui fit signe de la main avec un sourire narquois et Ron pouffa en voyant l'expression scandalisé du Serpent. Hermione, elle, ne leur adressa pas la parole. Dès que Wendy les avait rejoint dans la salle commune ce matin là, Harry leur avait parlé de ses déductions sur le chien à trois tête et se qu'il gardait.

Tandis qu'ils débattaient sur la nature de l'objet gardé, les hiboux envahirent la Grande salle comme chaque matin. Leur attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de six hiboux grands-ducs portant un long paquet. Harry fut d'autant plus surprit lorsque les hiboux se posèrent devant lui. Wendy et Ron plus alertes que lui, avaient eut le temps d'écarter les verres et assiettes de leur passage. Un autre hibou passa juste après pour déposer une lettre sur le paquet. Harry la prit et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un mot de McGonagall indiquant que le paquet contenait son nouveau balai d'attrapeur et qu'il ne devait pas l'ouvrir devant tout le monde et l'informait aussi d'un rendez-vous avec Olivier Dubois pour sa première leçon de Quidditch le soir même.

Ron fut émerveillé de savoir que le balai était un Nimbus 2000 et Wendy était tellement excitée qu'elle sautait presque sur place. Leur ravissement fut d'autant plus fort lorsqu'ils virent la tête de Malefoy après qu'il les ait interceptés à la sortie de la Grande salle et qu'il eut appris qu'il s'agissait d'un balai et que Potter y avait eu droit par sa faute…

Le soir, Harry revint de son entrainement ravi et impatient de commencer les entrainements avec le reste de l'équipe. Par la suite Harry était si occupé par ses cours et ses séances d'entrainement qu'il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Il se réveilla un matin en se rendant compte que c'était déjà Halloween. C'était l'effervescence dans le château depuis les élèves jusqu'aux armures. Mieux encore, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça ce jour là qu'ils allaient apprendre à faire voler des objets, ils en rêvaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu envoyer le crapaud de Neville à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané.

Après que le professeur est donné les explications et que les élèves eut étaient répartis en groupe de deux, la salle commença à travailler. Ron avait eut la malchance d'être avec Hermione, ce qui l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur, mauvaise humeur qui s'aggrava puisqu'il ne réussissait pas l'exercice. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu les grands moulinets qu'il faisait avec sa baguette !

-Tu ne prononce pas comme il faut, lui expliqua Hermione. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant sur le « gar ».

- Bah, montre-moi, puisque tu es si intelligente, Miss Je-sais-tout !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, releva ses manches et pointa sa baguette sur la plume sur laquelle elle travailler. Elle donna un coup de baguette en prononçant la formule, veillant à bien articuler. La plume s'éleva alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisa au dessus de leurs têtes.

-Bravo ! très bien, s'écria le professeur Flitwick. Regardez tous, Miss Granger à réussi !

Ce qui exaspéra définitivement Ron !

-Ҫa ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter, lança Ron à Harry et Wendy en sortant du cours. Cette fille est un vrai cauchemar !

-Parle pour toi, répliqua Wendy, moi je la trouve plutôt attachante !

Quelqu'un les dépassa en bousculant Harry. C'était Hermione, elle était en larmes.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu, dit Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

-Et alors, elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Wendy regarda Ron d'un air étrange, elle ne semblait pas en colère, mais semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose :

-Tu ne devrais pas la juger si rapidement, dit-elle, elle a surement des raisons d'être ainsi.

Elle regarda alternativement les deux garçons puis continua :

-Je vais essayer de réparer les pots cassés, j'aimerais être amie avec elle. Je vous retrouve plus tard.

Hermione et Wendy ne réapparurent pas de tout l'après midi. Le soir venu Harry et Ron gagnèrent la Grande salle spécialement décorée pour Halloween. Les garçons allaient commencer à manger lorsque le professeur

Quirrell entra en courant dans la Grande salle, le turban de travers et l'air terrorisé.

-Un troll…dans les cachots…je voulais vous prévenir …

Et il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Un grand tumulte envahi la salle, que le professeur Dumbledore fit taire en faisant exploser des gerbes d'étincelles de sa baguette.

-Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener vos condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier. Tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, Harry sentit son estomac se nouer et saisit Ron par la manche.

-Quoi ? fit celui-ci.

-Ron, je viens d'y penser, Hermione et Wendy, elles ne sont pas au courant pour le troll !

Ron se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil à Percy. Puis il poussa Harry derrière une armure et attendit que le couloir soit vide :

-Bon, on va les chercher, mais on n'a intérêt à ne pas se faire prendre.

0o0o0o0

Après avoir laissé les garçons Wendy avait suivit Hermione jusqu'au toilettes les plus proches. Hermione c'était enfermé dans une cabine et pleurait de plus belle.

-Hermione ?

Les sanglots cessèrent.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Wendy, dit la fillette en s'approchant de la cabine. Est-ce que ça v….

-VA T-EN ! JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE !

-Hermione calme toi, sil-te-plait, dit Wendy en soupirant, je pensais que tu étais le genre de fille qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid.

-Tu pensais mal…tu ne me connais pas.

-Justement, je voudrais te connaître et t'aidé si je le peux.

-…

-Hermione ? Tu es tombée dans la cuvette ?

Wendy entendis le loquet basculer et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Hermione. Ses yeux étaient rougis à force d'avoir pleuré.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux qu'on soit amies ?

Wendy lui sourit et acquiesça :

-Harry et Ron aussi.

Hermione haussa un sourcil :

-Ron ?

-Oui, ne prend pas mal ce qu'il a dit. Il ne te connaît pas et il était énervé. Et puis, c'est vrai que franchement quand t'es dans les parages on n'a vite l'impression d'être aussi bête qu'un troll, répliqua Wendy.

-Oui, je m'en doute…c'est que….je veux pas passer pour….

-Une moldue ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers Wendy, elle souriait toujours :

-Tu n'ais pas obligée de faire ça, tu sais ?

-Faire quoi ? dit Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

-Eh bien, vouloir à tous prix être la meilleure. Tu semble vouloir prouver aux autres que tu es digne des dons que tu as reçus.

Hermione dévisagea d'un air étrange la fillette devant elle. Décidément, il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. En effet cette jeune fille lente le matin, turbulente l'après midi et qui pouvait avoir un fort caractère, semblait désormais sérieuse et compréhensive. Elle avait percé son secret. Peut-être méritait-elle une seconde chance.

Wendy lui tendis la main :

-Amie ?

Hermione eut son premier véritable sourire depuis son arrivée.

-Amie !

Soudain elles entendirent la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et une odeur pestilentielle se répandre dans la pièce. Elles se retournèrent lentement d'un même mouvement. Et levèrent la tête pour se retrouver face à un troll.

- Hu-oh, fit Wendy et elles se précipitèrent chacune dans une cabine et s'enfermèrent.

Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter un troll, celui-ci empoigna sa massue et d'un seul mouvement détruisit les cabines. Heureusement les fillettes avaient eut le temps de se baisser. Elles se redressèrent échangèrent un regard et poussèrent un hurlement.

0o0o0o0

-Où peuvent-elles bien être ? s'exclama Ron visiblement inquiet, pour les fillettes ou à l'idée de se faire prendre ? Impossible à deviner. Peut-être étais-ce aussi dût au fait qu'un troll se promenait dans le château.

-Je n'en sais rien, peut-êtr……….

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre dans des toilettes à quelques mètres devant eux, suivit par des hurlements.

Les garçons se précipitèrent et furent bientôt sur le seuil des toilettes, le troll leur tournait le dos. Il était gigantesque, près de quatre mètre de haut. En baissant les yeux, Harry vit avec horreur qu'il avançait en direction d'Hermione et Wendy qui se tenaient aux milieux des décombres, ne sachant où aller.

-Il faut détourner son attention, dit-il à Ron.

-J'veux bien ! Mais comment ?

Harry ne pris pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Il ramassa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, lequel était un robinet, et le lança de toutes ses forces sur le géant. Celui-ci le reçu en pleine tête. Il se désintéressa des jeunes filles et se tourna vers Harry tandis que Ron contournait le monstre pour rejoindre les filles mais en voyant Harry seul face au troll lui lança à son tour un tuyau à la tête. La créature se retourna vers lui et Harry en profita pour, stupidement et au grand effroi de Ron, lui sauter sur le dos en lui plantant sa baguette dans le nez au passage. La créature poussa un cri de douleur et brandit sa massue, Harry toujours accroché à son cou.

Essayant de se débarrassé de Harry, il gigoté dans tout les sens, en faisant de grand mouvement avec sa massue, manquant d'assommé au passage les trois Gryffondor rester au sol. Ron et Wendy durent tirer Hermione par les manches pour l'obliger à se baisser, lui épargnant ainsi le désagrément de finir décalqué sur un mur.

-Il faut faire quelque !cria Wendy, soutenant Hermione à moitié évanouie.

Ron brandit sa baguette sans trop savoir quoi faire et lança la première formule qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire, celle apprise le jour même :

-_Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis s'effondra dans un immense vacarme qui fit trembler la pièce.

Harry entraîné dans sa chute, se releva, le souffle court et les jambes flageolantes. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis soudain Wendy lança :

-Woaou ! Trop cool, je ne savais pas que la vie à Poudlard était si excitante ! Mise à part le fait qu'Hermione a failli nous claquer entre les doigts bien sûr.

Les autres la regardèrent ahuris.

-Ben,…quoi ?

0o0o0o0o0

Harry et Ron revirent leurs position sur Hermione, qui les avaient défendu à l'arrivé des professeurs dans les toilettes. La fillette avait tout pris sur elle en justifiant leurs présence par un mensonge au professeur McGonagall (les trois autres Gryffondor avaient alors des têtes de poisson bulle). Hermione avait désormais intégré le groupe, qui était actuellement dans la salle commune, en train de se remettre de leurs émotions en dévorant le festin d'halloween.

-Eh ben, si toute les semaines sont comme ҪA ! on risque pas de s'ennuyer, fit Wendy. Entre un chien à trois têtes et un troll, je me demande ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus !

**Voilà, et un de plus……et n'oublier pas…REVIEWS !**

**A bientôt.**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Amitié et Souvenirs

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Désolé pour la longue attente, mais bon, rentrée oblige…**

**Bref, enfin un nouveau chapitre (pas trop tôt, dirons certains…) alors bonne lecture…**

Chapitre 7 : Amitié et Souvenirs

Hermione Granger ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, un fin rayon de soleil passait à travers le rideau de son lit, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, 07h00. Trop tôt pour un samedi, elle chercha de nouveau le sommeil, mais après un quart d'heure à tourner dans son lit elle renonça. Elle ouvrit tous les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et s'assit en tailleur.

Les autres filles à s'avoir Wendy, Lavande, Pavatie et Swan dormaient encore. Cette dernière était la seule sang-pur du dortoir, c'était un petite rousse aux cheveux bouclée et aux yeux bleu, si clair qu'ils étaient presque transparent. Son visage était tellement parsemé de taches de rousseur qu'elle aurait put rivaliser avec Ron. Wendy et Hermione avait un peu sympathisé avec elle, mais elle était assez réservée et rêveuse, bien que douée pour le dessin et la musique. En magie elle se distinguait en sortilèges et en botanique.

Hermione fréquentait moins Lavande et Parvati qu'elle jugeait un peu trop naïves, bien que sympathiques. Parvati comme sa jumelle de Serdaigle avait de longs cheveux lisses et noir jais qui lui arrivait aux coudes. Ses yeux étaient noisettes comme Hermione. Lavande, elle était une jolie blonde aux cheveux ondulés lui arrivant aux épaules et aux yeux bleu/vert, selon la lumière.

Et puis, il y avait Wendy, avec son éternel crinière de cheveux bouclée auburn aux reflets roux, et ses joyeux yeux gris métallisé. Fixant le lit de celle-ci, Hermione repensa à la discussion qu'elles avaient eut dans le dortoir, le lendemain d'halloween.

Wendy avait sauté hors de son lit pour « atterrir » en tailleur sur celui d'Hermione :

_- Bon aujourd'hui c'est samedi, les garçons sont à l'entrainement, et les filles, qui soit-dit-en-passant sont tarée de se lever si tôt un samedi, sont partie petit-déjeuner. Alors on pourrait reprendre la discussion commencée dans les toilettes, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

_-Bah…oui…pourquoi pas !_

_-Alors raconte !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Bah, parle de toi, d'où tu viens, ce que tu aimes faire…je ne sais pas moi …cogite !_

_-Oh…heu, bah… je m'appelle Hermione Granger…_

_-Bon début, mais ça j'le savais !_

_-Bon, tu me laisse continuer !_

_-Pardon, vas-y._

_- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 11 ans, je suis patiente, intéressée, plutôt calme, mais faut pas m'énerver, … j'habite Londres depuis ma naissance, mes parents sont moldus, et exercent en tant que dentiste…_

_-Oh, alors à part toi, ils ne doivent pas trop être appréciés par les enfants !_

_-Si au contraire, ils ne font pas mal, ils sont doués !_

_Wendy avait eut un sourire béat :_

_-Alors, tu me donneras ton adresse, moi je déteste mon dentiste !_

_-D'accord, si tu veux, avait répondu Hermione en rigolant._

_-Et tu aime être une sorcière ?_

_-Hein ? J'adore tu veux dire ! C'est un grand privilège je trouve. La magie c'est passionnant._

_Wendy avait sourit de plus belle._

_-Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ?......à part les bouquins !_

_-Ne te moque pas, j'aime la musique… euh moldue, je ne connais pas la sorcière, un peu le dessin, mais je ne n'y excelle pas. J'aime aussi les chiens, les chats et les chevaux….j'aimerai bien avoir une chouette ou un hibou, comme Harry…..voilà c'est à peu prés tout ! Le reste tu le découvriras avec le temps… Et toi ?_

_-Moi ? Bon, je m'appelle Wendy Black ! Mais tu le sais… j'ai 11 ans ! Mais tu le sais aussi… Je suis dynamique, loyale, je suis curieuse mais que sur ce que je trouve intéressant… Aha ça tu le savais pas ! Sinon j'adore la musique, j'ai une guitare d'ailleurs et j'essaie de composer. Je suis un poil maladroite et un peu… quel mot pourrait convenir… hum tarée ? sur les bords… fit Wendy avec un sourire reliant ses deux oreilles... Ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Hermione. Je me demande de qui je tiens ça d'ailleurs… Mon père ou ma mère ?_

_-A propos de ça, tu es quoi comme origine ?_

_-Mes deux parents étaient sorciers, mais ma mère était moitié-moitié : ma grand-mère héritière d'une grande famille de sorcier irlandaise a épousé un moldu… Ca un peu fait scandale à l'époque… Et mon père est descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers…_

_-Il est un sang pur ?_

_-J'aime pas trop utiliser ce mot, je le trouve un peu… « raciste »…_

_-Ah… Mais tu as dit « mes parents « étaient » sorciers », Hermione baissa la voix, soudain plus timide, je sais que ta mère est morte… mais… euh ton père… ?_

_-Si tu veux je te parle un peu plus de mes parents…_

_-Ah non, ne te sens pas obligée de m'en parler… !_

_-On est amies, non ? fit Wendy avec un grand sourire, les amies se disent tout !_

_- … Ok si tu veux. Mais en tant qu'amie, je ne veux pas que tu ais le cafard ou que tu sois malheureuse alors tu n'es quand même pas obligée de tout dire…_

_-Toujours le dernier mot, hein… Bon, on va commencer par ma mère. Son nom de jeune fille était Noïrin, une des plus grandes familles d'Irlande, genre Malefoy ici, elle est arrivée en 6__ème__ année à Poudlard, elle y a rencontré de merveilleux amis : Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et James Potter._

_- Potter ? Comme…_

_-Harry… James Potter et Lily Evans étaient ses parents…_

_-Oh ! C'est donc pour cela que tu connais si bien Harry !_

_-Oui…enfin c'est un peu compliqué quand même…dit Wendy en fronçant les sourcils, j'imagine que l'on se voyait pas mal quand on avaient un ans, mais…après ces parent son morts et mon père a été envoyé en prison...alors…._

_-Mais vous vous êtes revu ?_

_-Oui, a nos 8 ans, quand ma mère est morte et qu'Harry a eut des problèmes chez son oncle et sa tante, on nous a amené à Poudlard._

_-C'est pour ça, vous ne sembliez pas perdus à nôtre arrivée !_

_-Non …je ne dirai pas ça…nous n'étions pas surpris plutôt ! Tu sais nous ne sommes restés que quelque jours à Poudlard, alors on n'a pas eut de visite guidée…Donc je reprends, ma mère a fini ses études à Poudlard et s'est mariée à peu près au même moment que les parents de Harry avec Sirius Black. Et Tada je suis née 5 mois après Harry !_

_- Ben dis donc vous vous êtes suivis !_

_- Ouais nos parents et leurs amis étaient vraiment comme une famille… Si tout n'avais pas mal tourné quand Harry et moi avions un an, on serait presque frère et sœur et mon père serait libre…_

_Voyant qu'Hermione avait l'air gênée, Wendy poursuivit avec l'histoire de son père :_

_- Mon père a grandit dans une famille de sorciers où la notion de « sang pur » était omniprésente. La plupart (presque la quasi-totalité en fait…) de la famille de ce coté là a mal tourné… Mais lui qui a passé toute son enfance dans ce genre de milieu a résisté au bourrage de crane à la sainte horreur de ses parents… Il s'est enfui de chez lui à 16 ans et ce sont les grand- parents paternel d'Harry qui l'ont hébergé jusqu'à sa majorité… En fait il a toujours été dans le genre rebelle, charmeur/tombeur et un peu chien fou et la seule personne qui n'a jamais réussi à le dresser c'était ma mère… A Poudlard il voulait lui mettre le grappin dessus comme n'importe quelle jolie fille sauf qu'elle ne s'est pas laissé faire… Elle était amoureuse de lui mais s'est arrangée pour que ce soit lui qui tombe dans ses filets et pas l'inverse…_

_Après avoir explosé de rire, Hermione redevint sérieuse et demanda :_

_- Et pourquoi il est en prison ?_

_- C'est le grand mystère de ma vie ! Il y a une histoire de meurtre et ça s'est passé un jour ou deux après la mort des parents d'Harry et c'est tout ce que je sais… Mais ma mère était persuadée qu'il est innocent…_

_- Elle l'aimait c'est normal…_

_-Elle n'a jamais voulut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai finir par moi aussi croire à son innocence…ma mère était quelqu'un de censée, je doute qu'elle l'ait cru innocent juste à cause de ses sentiments. _

_Hermione remarqua que son amie avait le regard perdu, mais soudain elle se ressaisie et demanda :_

_- Quel heure est-il ?_

_-Neuf heure…hein !déjà !_

_Wendy rigola :_

_-Et oui, le temps passe vite quand on papote. Allons déjeuner._

C'était sur cette phrase joyeuse qu'elle avait fini la discussion… Hermione fixait toujours le lit de Wendy quand elle revient à la réalité_._

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier match de quidditch d'Harry et déjà la veille il était très nerveux… Surtout que quelques jours avant, il avait surpris Rusard en train de soigner la jambe blessée de Rogue et tout deux parlaient du chien géant à trois tête. Quand Rogue l'avait surpris à les espionner, il l'avait chassé brutalement mais étonnamment sans punition, à la surprise de tous quand Harry leur avait rapporté l'évènement…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand elle descendit à la grande salle vers 9h après avoir réveillé Wendy pour qu'elle émerge d'ici l'heure du match à 11h, elle trouva Ron entrain d'essayer de convaincre Harry de manger un peu, qui lui essayait plutôt de décompresser avant le match sans succès à cause de tout les « non-serpentard » qui passaient pour l'encourager. Il releva le nez de son assiette intouché quand Hermione s'assit en face de lui le regard compatissant.

- Tu as réveillé la marmotte ? Sinon elle va te tuer pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé avant le match…

- T'en fait pas la belle au bois dormant est réveiller laisse lui une heure pour émerger et elle sera là…

- Mouais… Pas sûr, venant d'elle le temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux…

Mais contrairement aux pronostiques elle arriva surexcitée et le visage peinturluré, rouge d'un coté et doré de l'autre, habillée toute entière aux couleurs de Gryffondor… Toute la grande salle la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le trio.

- De toute évidence, tu as tenté une séance de maquillage mais ça a du légèrement déraper… lâcha Hermione, moitié amusée, moitié effarée.

Ron avait les yeux comme des soucoupes mais replongea le nez dans son bol dès que Wendy lui lança un regard noir suivit d'un sourire vainqueur. Harry ne semblait guère surpris mais s'en serait bien passé…

La bonne humeur de Wendy parvint à calmer un peu Harry qui ne vit pas passer l'heure restante avant je moment fatidique. Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires puis ils rejoignirent les gradins mais avant de partir Wendy serra Harry dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille un « bonne chance » puis lui fit un grand sourire et partie retrouver Ron et Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gryffondor avait gagné !!!!! Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'or. Il avait même faillit l'avaler… Le match avait été mouvementé et Gryffondor avait fini par gagner après une lutte acharné avec un score de 170 contre 60 pour Serpentard. Ils étaient passés pas loin de la catastrophe lorsque le balai d'Harry avait soudain échappé à son contrôle. Wendy et Hermione étaient persuadées que Rogue avait jeté un sors au balai confirmé par le fait que quand Hermione avait été mettre le feu aux vêtements de Rogue, il avait perdu sa concentration et Harry avait pu reprendre le contrôle de son balai et gagner le match.

**Et un de plus, avec en bonus une petite histoire de Wendy…**

**Alors comme toujours ON VEUT DES REVIEWS !!!!! (c'est impératif à notre survie mentale…)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Noël

**Hello tout le monde !!!**

**Tout d'abord Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2010**

**Coolcat : Hey ! Plus que 2 ans avant la fin du monde, zut on aura jamais fini la fic à temps…^^non j'rigole**

**Donc le voici, le voilà, le nouveau chapitre tout beau tout frais**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

Chapitre 8 : Noël

Après le match, le groupe alla prendre le thé chez Hagrid. La conversation allant naturellement vers l'incident qui s'était produit durant le match. Ron, Hermione et Wendy avaient beau affirmer que c'était bien Rogue qui avait fait le coup, Hagrid ne voulait rien entendre :

-Allons, allons c'est insensé, pourquoi Rogue ferait une chose pareille ?

-Parce que il déteste Harry et que c'été le moment rêvé pour le faire, que ça permettrait à Serpentard de gagner le match, qu'il pourrait ce servir de cette diversion pour tenter à nouveau de passer devant le chien à trois tête du troisième étage…. Y a plein de raisons, énuméra Wendy, mais Hagrid l'interrompit :

-Quoi, Touffu ?

-Vous l'avez vu ?demanda Hermione.

-Naturellement, c'est mon chien !

-Je comprends mieux le pourquoi de la démesure, dit Wendy en regardant Hagrid de haut en bas.

-Je l'ai acheté à un grec l'an dernier, et je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder…mais il s'interrompit.

-Quoi ?demanda Harry qui avait vivement lever la tête.

-Argh, ça suffit les questions, ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est une affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel…

-Qui ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, allez ouste, il va faire nuit !!!

Hagrid était si furieux envers lui-même qu'il les mit dehors malgré leurs protestations. Tandis qu'ils retournaient au château Harry demanda à Hermione :

-Qui est Nicolas Flamel ?

-Aucune idée, mais je trouverais, faites moi confiance.

-Oooh, fit Wendy, à cause de nous Hermione va devenir une délinquante !!!

Et tout les quatre éclatèrent de rire.

Au fur et à mesure que Noël approchait, le vent devenait de plus en plus glacial et les jours plus court et un beau matin, vers la mi-décembre, Poudlard s'éveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige.

Nichée dans son lit, Wendy regardait tomber les flocons par la fenêtre un sourire sur le visage; elle adorait la neige. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil ; 6h58, il allait bientôt sonner, elle décida donc de se lever. Elle prépara son uniforme sur son lit. Il était composé d'une chemise blanche, d'un pull gris, d'une cravate rouge et or, d'une jupe noire assortie à des chaussettes grise arrivant aux genoux et d'une robe de sorcier noire s'attachant sur le devant (Nda : oui pour info, nous prenons les uniformes des films et non des livres).En regardant les vêtements étalés sur le lit, elle déchanta vite. En effet c'est dernier temps, il régnait dans le château un froid glacial et bien qu'une seconde cape en laine, ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge et or aient été ajouté, les filles continuaient de souffrir du froid, leur jupe ne leurs protégeant pas les jambes.

Wendy regarda les filles du dortoir se lever au son du réveil tout en réfléchissant.

-Déjà debout, dit Hermione avec un sourire, là tu m'épate.

-Dit Mione ? demanda Wendy en se tournant vers elle.

-Oui ?

-Y a-t-il un article dans le règlement qui oblige à porter l'uniforme au complet ?

-Bah…heu, non je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? répondit Hermione, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Au pour rien, tu peux prendre la salle de bain, j'irai après.

-Heu…ok.

Wendy venait d'avoir une idée, elle courut jusqu'à sa valise et commença à fouiller elle poussa un cri de victoire quand elle trouva se qu'elle cherchait.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain peu de temps après et manqua de tomber quand elle vit Wendy. La fillette avait troqué la jupe de l'uniforme contre un jean silm et une paire de converse noires. ( ^^)

-Tadaaaaaaa !!! Pas mal non, par contre je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu ne saurais pas comment le teindre en noir par hasard ? fit-elle en montrant le jean à Hermione.

Le choc passé, Hermione regarda Wendy dans les yeux en réfléchissant à une formule. Elle pointa finalement sa baguette et prononça une formule. Le pantalon pris soudainement une teinte noire égale à la jupe.

-Wouaouh, t'es géniale !cria Wendy en lui sautant au cou.

-De rien, mais Wendy…Hermione se défit de son emprise et la regarda, que dira tu si un prof te fais une remarque ?

-Simple, que je remettrai la jupe le jour où ils installeront le chauffage dans le château !

Malgré elle, Hermione rigola. Une fois prêtes, elles descendirent dans la salle commune. Comme toujours les garçons les attendaient assis dans des fauteuils. En les voyant arriver, Harry leva un sourcil en regardant la tenue de Wendy, mais ne dit rien. Ron par contre avait ouvert grand la bouche et demanda :

-Bah, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

-Une tenue spéciale hiver !dit Wendy

-Mais…les profs ?

-Argh, au diable les profs, j'vais pas me les geler pour leur faire plaisir !!!

Comme il fallait s'y attendre la tenue peu commune de Wendy provoqua des chuchotements dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs, y compris Dumbledore furent surpris. Cependant la surprise passée et au vu de la réaction des élèves le directeur déclara avec son habituelle sourire malicieux :

-Il semblerait que certains petits futés ont trouvé de nouveaux moyens de se tenir chaud cet hiver.

Les chuchotements s'interrompirent, bientôt remplacer par le brouhaha quotidien. Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Wendy qui lui répondit d'un sourire reconnaissant. Harry remarqua que Rogue avait grimacé à la remarque du directeur. Probablement parce qu'il était heureux d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de faire une remarque à Wendy et qu'il n'en avait plus aucune raison à présent. Avec un sourire Harry retourna à son assiette.

Très vite une atmosphère de fête s'installa dans tout le château, Hagrid avait installé de gigantesques sapins dans la Grande Salle et les elfes de maisons les avaient magnifiquement décorés. Wendy, tout comme Harry et Ron et ses frère restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances, Hermione, elle, étant partie en vacances chez ses parents. Harry était heureux, pour la première fois il passerait un excellent Noël, il en était sûr.

Au matin du 25, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur et fut surpris de découvrir un tas de paquets au pied de son lit.

-JOYEUX NOEL !!!!

Harry fit un bon gigantesque dans son lit et Ron qui dormais encore, en voulant sortir trop vite de son lit atterrit par terre dans un grand vacarme.

Harry cherchant la source de ce réveil tonique – bien qu'il en ait déjà une vague idée - mais il ne distinguait que des formes floues autour de lui. Il parvint enfin à mettre la main sur ses lunettes, juste à tant pour voir Ron se relever en grognant.

Wendy se tenait au milieu de leur dortoir tout sourire.

-Joyeux No…commença Harry, mais Ron l'interrompit.

-Bon sang ! T'ai malade, j'ai crût que j'allais faire une crise cordiaque…

-Cardiaque ! le reprit Wendy

-Ouai, et pis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, c'est le dortoir des garçons !

-Moi aussi je t'adore Ronald !

Ron la regarda ahuri, pour se tourna vers Harry qui était parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Oh allez, fais pas cette tête, tiens attrape !

Elle lui lança un paquet. Et alla ensuite donner le sien à Harry qui s'était calmé.

-Merci, fit ce dernier, mais je n'ai à t'off…

-M'en fout, allez ouvre !

Harry ouvrit le paquet, il s'agissait d'un livre sur le quidditch.

-Merci, dit à nouveau Harry.

Ron lui avait lui aussi eu droit à un livre, mais sur son équipe de quidditch préféré les Canons de Chudley. Quand il le découvrir se yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est…une édition limité !!! Ca à dût coûter une fortune !

Il regarda Wendy

-Heu… merci Wendy.

-Pas de quoi ! Ça me fait plaisir, elle s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue, je savais bien que ta mauvaise humeur n'allait pas durer.

Ron lui sourit et alla déballer le reste de ses cadeaux.

Et après une bonne demi-heure ils vinrent à bout des cadeaux, chacun avait désormais un pull à la Weasley.

-Hé regardez, s'exclama Wendy. On a failli oublier celui là.

En effet un paquet de couleur sombre avait leur avait échappé. Harry déchira l'emballage, un morceau de tissu argenté aux reflets luisants en glissa dans un mouvement fluide et léger et atterrit par terre.

Harry ramassa le morceau de tissu brillant. En le prenant entre ses doigts, il eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau que l'on aurait transformée en étoffe. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » pensa t-il. Il se tourna vers les deux autres, Ron avait froncé les sourcils et Wendy dont la bouche était grande ouverte semblait subjuguée.

-J'le crois pas… lâcha t-elle. Les garçons la regardèrent. Elle tendit la main et Harry lui donna le tissu.

-J'le crois trop pas !!!!!!cria t-elle soudain surexcitée.

-On n'avait compris, mais pourquoi tu ne le crois pas ? demanda Harry.

-C'est bien ce que je pense ? demanda Ron à Wendy.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry qui commençait à s'énerver. Son regard passait de Ron à Wendy. Quand soudain son regard se tourna à nouveau vers cette dernière, elle avait disparu.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et Ron commença à rire :

-Cool !!! lacha t-il.

-Quoi ???

La voix de Wendy s'éleva soudain dans la pièce :

-C'est une cape d'invisibilité !

Et sous les yeux effarés d'Harry et sortie de nulle part, la fillette réapparut.

-Une quoi ?

-Cape d'invisibilité !

Harry allait à nouveau parler, mais Wendy ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Qui te l'a envoyé ? Y à pas une carte ?

-Si, dit Ron. Mais c'est pas signé, dommage.

-Qu'il y a-t-il d'écrit ? dit Wendy.

Ron lut :

_Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Joyeux Noël._

Ron leva la tête vers Harry :

-Je me demande qui….

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri suraigu de Wendy avait du réveiller tout le château. Les garçons qui s'étaient bouché les oreilles se tournèrent vers elle.

Elle sautait sur place la cape dans les mains en criant :

-J'LE SAVAIS, J'LE SAVAIS, J'LE SAVAIS, J'LE SAVAIS !!!

Une fois qu'elle fut légèrement clamée, elle s'avança vers Harry et dit :

-J'été sûr que c'été celle de ton père !!! Maman m'en avait parlé toute petite. Je croyais qu'elle avait disparu.

-Alors, elle a vraiment appartenu à mon père ?

-Je pense, c'est ce qui est écrit, non ?

Elle regarda le papier :

-C'est drôle, je connais cette écriture, mais j'me souviens plus d'où.

-Remus ?

- Non, ce n'est pas son écriture.

-Bah, tant pis, on le saura bien un jour ou l'autre.

-On descend à la salle commune ? proposa Ron.

Jamais Harry n'avait passé un aussi bon réveillon, et il espéra que les prochains seraient mieux encore.

**Et voilà, voici votre cadeau…et le notre il est simple ! ça commence par R…**

**Reviews !!!**

**Biz a plus tout le monde^^**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Miroir et découvertes

**Salut à tous et à toute !**

**Eh non, on n'est pas morte !...mais bon le manque de temps, d'inspiration, les exams…**

**Mais on à tout de même réussi à vous sortir un nouveau chapitre.**

**Coolcat : pour ceux ou celles qui suivent « Ce que la vie nous offre de mieux » je ne peux pas encore dire quand le prochain chapitre sera posté, mais rassurez-vous il est tout de même en cours d'écriture…**

**Voilà, on a plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Miroir et découvertes

_Fais-en bon usage._

C'était quelques jours après le réveillon, il était tard et Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir et cette phrase résonnait dans son esprit.

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit Ron qui ronflait, il s'extirpa donc de son lit et alla jusqu'à sa malle où se trouvait la cape, il l'a pris et quitta silencieusement le dortoir.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il fut surpris d'y trouver Wendy assise dans le canapé, fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Il s'arrêta et regarda la cape. Il aimait vraiment Wendy comme une sœur et il savait qu'elle aurait tout de suite dit oui si il lui avait demandé de l'accompagné. Mais il n'en fit rien, cette cape était à son père et cette fois-la première fois où il l'utiliserait- il voulait être seul.

Il enfila la cape et passa lentement devant Wendy. Il crut la voir se crisper, mais cela ne durant guère plus que quelques secondes et disparut si rapidement, qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Il poursuivit sa route et disparut discrètement derrière le portrait.

Après son départ, un sourire étira les lèvres de Wendy, elle avait senti sa présence, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle respectait son choix.

Elle reporta son attention sur les flammes quand le portrait se referma sur Harry…

Elle repensa à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de son grand oncle Colm _(NdA si vous ne savez pas qui c'est, allez voir le premier chapitre de « sept ans plus tôt » la préquel de cette histoire sur notre profil…^^),_ à défaut d'un cadeau, elle avait reçu une lettre froide et impersonnelle… comme forcée… ce qui était le cas.

En effet, il n'aimait pas Wendy mais il avait juré de lui accorder un minimum d'attention et de l'accueillir tout les étés pendant quelques semaines… Il avait fait ce serment à Athalée, la cousine de la mère de Wendy, et sœur de Proinsias. Athalée, malgré le statut de sang mêlé de Wendy, l'aimait et lui avait promis qu'un jour elle l'emmènerait aux Etats-Unis voir la ville sorcière de Salem…

La fillette poussa un grand soupir, regarda l'heure : 01h10. Elle prit sa guitare sèche, qu'elle avait descendue du dortoir. Cette guitare avait appartenu avait à sa mère. Elle sourit en se rappelant sa mère qui lui racontait les soirées Griffondoriennes que celle-ci « animait » par sa musique et sa voix. Cela avait contribué à sa popularité.

Wendy commença à jouer distraitement. Elle se remémora sa rencontre avec Harry, à la mort de sa mère. Wendy avait été habituée à ne recevoir que la visite de Remus, sa mère et elle vivant en Irlande, et sa tante chez qui elle vivait désormais, en Angleterre. Et ce se ne serait pas son grand oncle qui leur aurait rendu visite. De toute façon Artémis avait « rompu » avec la magie depuis la fin de la guerre. Wendy s était donc habituée à ne voir que sa mère. Et cette nuit là, on le lui avait pris.

Elle pensait alors avoir tout perdu. En une nuit, ce qui faisait son univers avait basculé…bien sûr il y avait Remus, mais elle ne pouvait le voir chaque jour et son oncle et sa tante malgré tout leur amour ne pourrait combler ce vide, ce trou dans sa poitrine.

Harry avait alors fait son entrée. Il lui avait semblé si fragile, si vulnérable, tout comme elle l'était elle aussi. Il avait parlé, longtemps, et chacun fini par trouver en l'autre la force de ce redressé, de continuer. Pour cela Wendy l'aimerai toujours, elle avait perdu se mère, mais avait trouvé un frère…

La fillette entama une nouvelle mélodie et accompagna les notes de sa douce voix :

Sometimes I think you'll be fine by yourself _(__Des fois tu penses que tu te trouveras par toi-même)_  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone _(__Parce qu'un rêve est un vœu que tu fais seul)_  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help, _(__C'est facile de te sentir comme si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide)__  
_But it's harder to walk on your own... _(__Mais c'est plus dur d'avancer seul)__  
_  
You change inside _(__Tu changeras a l'intérieur)_  
When you realize _(Quand tu__réalise)_  
The world comes to life_(__ Que le monde viens à la vie)_  
And everything's right _(Et tout va bien__)_  
From beginning to end _(__Depuis le début de la fin)_  
When you have a friend _(__Quand tu as un ami)_  
By your side _(__A ton côté)_  
That helps you to find _(__Qui t'aide à trouver)_  
The beauty you are _(__La beauté de tout)_  
When you open your heart and _(__Quand tu ouvriras ton coeur et…)_  
Believe in _(__Croiras)_

The Gift Of A Friend... _(__Au cadeau d'un ami) _

The Gift Of A Friend... _(__Au cadeau d'un ami)_

Someone who knows when your lost and you're scared _(Quelqu'un sait quand tu es perdu et effrayé )__  
_There through the highs and the lows _(__A travers les hauts et les bas)_  
Someone to count on, someone who _cares (__Quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter, quelqu'un qui s'inquiète)__  
_Beside you wherever you go... _(__A tes côtés n'importe où tu vas …)_

You change inside_( __Tu changeras a l'intérieur)_  
When you realize _(__Quand tu __r__éalise)_  
The world comes to life, _(__Que le monde viens à la vie)_  
And everything's right _(__Et tout va bien)_  
From beginning to end _(__Depuis le début de la fin)_  
When you have a friend _(__Quand tu as un ami)_  
By your side _(__A ton côté)_  
That helps you to find _(__Qui t'aide à trouver)_  
The beauty you are _(__La beauté de tout)_  
When you open your heart and _(__Quand tu ouvriras ton coeur et…)__  
_Believe in_( __Croiras)_

The Gift of A Friend..._ (__Au cadeau d'un ami) _

The Gift of A Friend..._ (__Au cadeau d'un ami)_

And when your hope crashes down _(__Et quand l'espoir s'écrase)_  
Shattering to the ground _(__Se fracasse au sol)_  
You, you feel all alone. _(__Tu, Tu te sentiras seul)_  
When you don't know which way to go _(__Quand tu ne sais pas quel chemin choisir)_  
And there's no such leading you on, _(__Et qu'il n'y a pas de flirt)_  
You're not alone... _(__Tu n'es pas seul)_

The world comes to life, _(__Que le monde viens à la vie)_  
And everything's right _(__Et tout va bien)_  
From beginning to end _(__Depuis le début de la fin)_  
When you have a friend _(__Quand tu as un ami)_  
By your side _(__A ton côté)_  
That helps you to find _(__Qui t'aide à trouver)_  
The beauty you are _(__La beauté de tout)_  
When you open your heart and _(__Quand tu ouvriras ton coeur et…)_  
Believe in_( __Croiras)_  
When you believe in, _(__Quand tu y crois)_  
When you believe in the Gift of a Friend_ (__Quand tu crois au cadeau d'un ami)_

The Gift of a Friend... _(__Au cadeau d'un ami)_

Elle termina sur cette note, fixant toujours les flammes, puis lentement se leva guitare en main et monta se coucher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin Harry leur raconta sa sortie nocturne, il avait profité de la cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la réserve et chercher des informations sur Nicolas Flamel… Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et Harry avait du fuir la bibliothèque poursuivit par Rusard et Rogue qui malgré la cape savaient que quelqu'un était là. Harry s'était caché dans la première salle vide qu'il avait trouvé. Et là il avait trouvé un drôle de miroir qui en plus de son reflet, avait montré ceux qui semblaient être les parent et la famille de Harry. Stupéfait, Harry était parti chercher Ron pour lui montrer mais ils n'avait pas vu la même chose…

Wendy écouta attentivement, et songea qu'Harry avait de la chance d'avoir enfin pu voir à quoi ressemblaient réellement ses parents. Pourtant, elle s'inquiétait légèrement pour Harry, elle avait peur que ce dernier ne s'accroche à ce qui ne serait jamais qu'une image de ses parents et ne puisse s'en détacher un jour… Mais quelques jours plus tard il s'avéra que ses craintes étaient infondées puisque du jour au lendemain Harry sembla moins mélancolique comme il l'avait été ces derniers jours.

La fin des vacances se faisait sentir et bientôt les élèves qui était repartit chez eux revinrent la veille de la rentrée. Le trio fut heureux du retour d'Hermione à qui ils racontèrent le « périple » d'Harry, sans tenir compte de ses yeux écarquillés et de ses incessants reproches quant à leurs sorties nocturnes.

Le samedi qui suivit la rentrée, ils se rendirent à nouveau à la bibliothèque pour y continuer leur recherche. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils tentaient de faire.

En effet, vu l'heure matinale où ils étaient debout pour un samedi, Wendy s'était rendormie la tête sur l'ouvrage qu'elle était censée lire, Harry s'était appuyé sur son coude et se frottait aussi souvent les yeux qu'il baillait. Quant à Ron, il lutait pour garder les yeux ouvert, on le voyait régulièrement piquer du nez, puis se redresser brusquement quand il se réveillait. Tout le monde sursauta donc quand Hermione, exaspérée, referma son livre violemment, énervée de ne rien trouver. Harry se redressa, décida qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause et distribua les dernier chocogrenouilles que Hermione lui avait offert à noël. La réaction ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait : Hermione se leva et tapa du poing sur la table, réveillant une fois encore Wendy qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à se redormir après le premier sursaut.

- Mais bien sur ! s'écria-t-elle. Venez vite à la salle commune, j'ai trouvé !

Au vu de l'enthousiasme d'Hermione, ils se dépêchèrent de ranger les livres qu'ils lisaient ( ou leur servaient d'oreiller, question de point de vue…) mais dans les rayons de livres, il croisèrent Hagrid qui avait l'air embarrassé de se faire surprendre et il semblait cacher des livres dans son dos. Après une brève discussion, il les invita le soir chez lui et s'empressa de quitter la bibliothèque. Il s'avéra qu'il s'intéressait aux dragons au vu du rayon où il se trouvait.

-Des dragons, murmura Ron. Il regardait des bouquins sur les dragons…regardez.

Il leurs montra la pile de livres, Hermione s'approcha et énuméra :

-_Les Différentes Espèce de dragon d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, De l'œuf au brasier, Le Guide de l'Amateur de dragons_…ma parole il veut faire un élevage ou quoi !

-Il n'a pas le droit, fit remarquer Ron. C'est contraire à nos lois. L'élevage est interdit depuis 1709. Et puis le ministère à déjà suffisamment de mal à cacher leur existence aux moldus.

-Mais il a toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon, intervint Harry. Puis les dernières paroles de Ron le percutèrent _(Nda : Vlan…dans la gueule !^^)._ Attend, reprit-il. Il n'y a quand même pas de dragons sauvages en Grande Bretagne ?

-Bien sûr que si !assura Ron.

-C'est quand même louche, dit Hermione en pensant à Hagrid. Elle se tourna vers Wendy :

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense toi ?

Wendy la regarda l'œil vitreux :

-Hein ?

-De cette histoire de dragon ? S'exaspéra Hermione.

Wendy bailla à s'en décroché la mâchoire :

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwnn…..ah y des dragons dans l'histoire maintenant…je croyais que l'on parlait de Nicolas Flamel.

-Non d'un hibou ! s'exclama Hermione. J'l'avais oublié celui là !

Elle se précipita hors de la bibliothèque, Harry, Ron et Wendy à ses trousses. Cette dernière se tourna vers Harry :

- Je sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai rien suivit !

-J't'expliquerais…

**Eh voilà ! on espère que vous avez aimé…**

**REVIEWS !**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Norbert le dragon

**Coucou c'est nous !**

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre… **

**Les exams sont finis, les résultats arrivés… on peut enfin profiter des vacances… et vous sortir un nouveau chapitre…**

**Bon on a quand même traîné un peu… faut bien profiter de ses vacances…**

**Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture…**

Chapitre 10 : Norbert le dragon

Ils avaient réussi ! Ils savaient à présent qui était Nicolas Flamel. Après leur rencontre avec le géant, le groupe avait rejoint la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**Flash Back**

_-Attendez-moi ici ! dit Hermione en se précipitant dans le dortoir des filles._

_Le trio prit place dans le canapé et les fauteuils. Hermione redescendit peu de temps après avec un énorme livre._

_-J'avais emprunté ça a la bibliothèque pour me distraire le soir…commença t-elle._

_-Quoi ! s'exclama Wendy en la fixant d'un air ahurie. Je croyais que tu révisais tes cours…ce qui déjà incompréhensible pour quelqu'un comme moi…mais…mais…s'était même pas pour les cours !_

_-Bah quoi, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, il faut bien que je m'occupe !_

_Wendy regarda le livre dont l'épaisseur semblait décourageante, puis Hermione et déclara :_

_-Mione faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner !_

_Hermione sembla vouloir répliquer, mais Harry l'interrompit :_

_-Tu voulais nous montrer quelque chose…_

_-Oui…elle feuilleta le bouquin …voilà c'est là. Nicolas Flamel est un illustre alchimiste, on lui doit par exemple la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragons…mais il est aussi le seul sorcier à avoir crée la Pierre Philosophale ! Termina Hermione en leva vers eux un regard flamboyant et un grand sourire._

_Ils la regardèrent un instant, et Wendy posa la question que tous trois se posait :_

_-Ok…et…c'est quoi la…Pierre Philosophale ?_

_Le sourire d'Hermione se fana, elle les regarda un à un, puis poussa un soupir._

_-Oh…rien, rien…c'est juste une pierre qui change n'importe quel métal en or et qui rend immortel entre autre mais bon…dit-elle exaspéré._

_-Ca pourrai en effet expliquer pas mal de chose, dit Wendy. _

_-Evidemment, dit Harry en se levant. Touffu doit garder la pierre._

_-Oui, dit Ron. Mais de qui ?_

_-Y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir…commença Hermione en les regardant._

_-…C'est __d'aller voir__ Hagrid, __fini__ Wendy._

**Fin du Flash Back**

L'herbe gelée craquait sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils avançaient jusqu'à la cabane du géant. Une fois devant la cabane d'Hagrid, Wendy frappa à la porte. Le géant ouvrit la porte, puis s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Malgré la température clémente de l'extérieur tous les rideaux étaient tirés et un feu brûlait dans la cheminée.

-Comment aller vous tout les quatre ? dit-il en leur servant du thé.

Harry but une gorgée, puis demanda :

-Ca va…en fait on se demander si vous pouviez nous dire ce qui garde la Pierre Philosophale…à part Touffu ?

Le géant s'étouffa dans sa tasse :

-C…Co…Comment savez-vous… ?

-On a de la ressource, lâcha Wendy. Alors, à part Touffu ?

-Je ne vous le dirai pas. D'abord parce que je l'ignore et ensuite parce que vous en savez déjà trop ! Il y a de bonne raison pour qu'elle se trouve ici. Elle a déjà failli être volé à Gringotts, mais je pense que vous l'aviez comprit ?

-Oui, on s'en doutait un peu…dit Hermione. Mais qui veut la voler ?

-Aucune idée, seul Dumbledore doit le savoir.

-Bon, eh bien alors…commença Wendy. Sans parler des dispositifs de protections eux-même, savez vous_ qui_ est chargé d'en mettre…je veux dire le fait que Dumbledore vous ait demandé signifie qu'il a une grande confiance en vous…ça ne doit pas être le cas de tout le monde…

En entendant évoquer la confiance de Dumbledore, Hagrid bomba le torse.

-Eh bien…bah j'imagine qu'il ya pas de mal à vous dire ça…en fait ce sont les quatre directeurs des maisons qui s'en son chargé.

-Donc Rogue en fait parti, dit Harry en regardant les autres.

-Bien sûr.

-Hagrid ? Personne à part vous ne sait comment passer devant Touffu…n'est-ce pas ?

-Personne…à part Dumbledore.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, buvant leur thé. Puis Wendy secoua sa chemise et dit :

-Hagrid, on ne pourrait pas ouvrir une fenêtre, on se croirait dans un sauna…elle vit Ron la regarder bizarrement. Ou dans un chaudron question de point de vu !

-Impossible, désolé.

Il jeta un regard vers le feu. Les autres suivirent son regard. Au cœur des flammes, sous la bouilloire, reposait un gros œuf noir.

-Heu…Hagrid, fit Wendy. C'est bien ce qu'on pense ?

-Eh bien…

-Mais, l'interrompit Ron. Comment vous l'avez eut ? Vous avez dû le payer une fortune ?

-En fait, je l'ai gagné, en jouant aux cartes avec un voyageur au pub. A vrai dire, il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.

-Et…qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire quand il aura éclos ? interrogea Hermione.

-Je vais l'élever bien sûr ! Et d'ailleurs, en faisant des recherches, j'ai trouvé de quelle espèce il s'agissait. C'est un Norvégien à Crète, dit –il fièrement.

Wendy regarda autour d'elle et lâcha :

-Heu…Hagrid, je ne voudrais vous alarmer, mais vôtre cabane est en bois ! Et puis les dragons sont rarement _petits_.

-Bah, ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Je me débrouillerais !

Alors qu'ils repartaient vers le château, Ron soupira et lâcha :

-Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, une vie paisible…

Quelques jours plus tard, au petit déjeuner, Hedwige leur apporta un mot du géant.

_« Il est en train d'éclore »_

Wendy et Ron voulurent aller le voir immédiatement, mais Hermione les en dissuada.

- On a cours ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'attirer des ennuis ! Et ce ne sera rien comparer à ceux qu'aura Hagrid quand quelqu'un finira par ce rendre compte qu'il…

Wendy lui lançant un coup de pied sous la table pour la faire taire. Et se retournant celle-ci vit que Malefoy qui passait près d'eux s'était arrêter pour les écouter. Wendy et lui échangèrent un regard noir, puis il partit.

-On ira le voir à la fin des cours, fini par dire Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane, celui-ci les accueillit tout excité, le teint écarlate.

-Il est presque sorti.

Presque aussitôt, un craquement se fit entendre et la coquille s'ouvrit. Le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table. Il était tout noir et ses ailes semblaient immenses en comparaison de son corps. Son museau était allongé, et l'on pouvait voir la naissance de cornes au-dessus de ses yeux globuleux.

-Il est magnifique, murmura Hagrid.

-Hagrid, demanda Hermione. Il faut combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien à Crète atteigne sa taille adulte ?

-Oh, eh bien…commença le géant, mais il s'interrompit et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Harry.

-Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux. Un garçon. Il s'enfuit vers le château.

Wendy qui était la plus proche de la porte, bondit et l'ouvrir avant de grogner et de la fermer en la claquant brutalement, elle se tourna vers eux:

-Ca vous dit de la bouillie de Serpentard au p'tit déj ?

Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de lui demander l'identité de la personne, ils avaient compris.

Dès le lendemain matin, un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Malefoy. Sourire qui mit Harry, Ron et Hermione mal à l'aise et Wendy …furax :

-Vous savez, j'étais sérieuse hier à propos de la bouillie ! dit-elle en jetant un regard assassin au vert et argent.

Tous les quatre passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la cabane de Hagrid essayant de le raisonner.

-Mais Hagrid, s'exaspéra Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder ! Regardez-le, il a déjà triplé de volume !

-Hermione a raison fit Harry. Bientôt Malefoy n'aura même plus besoin de vous dénoncer.

Mais Hagrid se moquer de leurs recommandations, il se tourna vers eux en souriant :

-Et au fait, j'ai décidé de l'appeler Norbert !

-Génial, lâcha Wendy en se massant les tempes. Et pourquoi pas Muchu ( le dragon dans Mulan) pendant qu'on y est ! Hagrid cette situation est absurde !

-Mais non, regarde, il me connait bien maintenant. Norbert ! Norbert ! Où est maman ?

Ron se tourna vers Harry :

-Il a perdu la boule !

Le géant se mordit la lèvre :

-Je…Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas la garder pour toujours…

-Ravis que vous en ayez conscience, soupira Wendy.

-…Mais je ne vais quand même pas l'abandonner ! Je ne pourrai pas faire une chose pareille.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers Ron :

-Charlie ! dit-il.

-Toi aussi ta perdu la boule, moi c'est Ron.

-Mais non, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais parler de Charlie, ton frère, celui qui étudie les dragons en Roumanie. On pourrait lui envoyer Norbert !

-Et tu compte lui envoyer comment ? demanda Wendy en riant à moitié. Par la poste, en recommandé, avec accusé de réception, bien entendu !

-On peut commencer par contacter Charlie et lui expliquer, ça ne coûte rien !

-Oui de toute façon, au point où on en est, lâcha Hermione.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils envoyèrent un hibou à Charlie, qui leur répondit que des amis à lui passeraient le prendre dans quelques jours, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Ils continuèrent à aider Hagrid et la veille du rendez-vous Ron fut mordu par le dragon. Quand la main de celui-ci doubla de volume, il hésita à l'infirmerie ne sachant comment expliquer l'origine de la blessure. Mais quand celle-ci vira au vert, il n'eut plus le choix. A la fin de la journée, les autres lui rendirent visite.

-Eh vous savez pas la dernière, dit-il quand ils furent assis. Malefoy est passé pour m'emprunter un livre, ce qu'il lui a permis de ce moquer de moi. En plus il a menacé de révéler ce qui m'a mordu à Madame Pomfresh!

-Zen Ron, fit Wendy.

-Oui, renchérit Harry. Tout cela sera terminé demain à minuit.

Mais au lieu de se calmer, ce denier se releva brutalement :

-Demain minuit ! Oh non ! Je viens de me rappeler, j'ai laissé la réponse de Charlie dans le livre que j'ai prêté à Malefoy !

Mais avant que quiconque et put ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'infirmière les mit dehors. Ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient trop tard pour changer le programme et que de toute façon Malefoy ignorait l'existence de la cape.

Le lendemain soir ils arrivèrent donc sans problème jusqu'en haut de la tour avec leur précieux fardeau. Ils enlevèrent la cape et attendirent.

-Finalement on avait peut être tord de s'inquiéter, dit Wendy souriante en montrant du doigt le ciel. En effet quatre balais filaient vers eux.

-Je sauterais de joie avec toi, quand nous serons de retour au dortoir, lâcha Hermione.

Après avoir échangé quelques poignées de main et avoir remis le dragon, ils commencèrent à redescendre de la tour quand Wendy s'exclama :

-Au zut ! On a oublié la cape la haut, dit-elle en remontant précipitamment les escaliers.

Harry et Hermione continuèrent à descendre. Mais ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur quand ils découvrirent en bas des marches une McGonagall furieuse et un Malefoy heureux.

POV Wendy

La fillette arriva en haut essoufflée, elle ramassa la cape et commença à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon le sourire aux lèvres. Mais il se fana vite quand en tendant l'oreille, elle entendit la voix furieuse de sa directrice de maison. Elle se stoppa net, puis baissa les yeux sur la cape qu'elle tenait et l'enfila. Elle descendit l'escalier et grimaça en découvrant la scène.

POV Harry et Hermione

Les deux Gryffondor s'étaient figés et écoutait maintenant les reproches de leur directrice, en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la mine réjouie de Malefoy.

-Rien, vous entendez, rien n'autorise des élèves à se promener la nuit dans l'école…

Mais alors qu'elle parlait, Harry vit derrière elle Wendy apparaître en entrouvrant la cape, elle semblait lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Le brun fit un signe de tête sur le côté, lui disant de partir. Il vit son regard incertain, mais insista d'un regard déterminé. La fillette hocha la tête et disparu de nouveau. Harry reporta son attention sur McGonagall.

-…points chacun ! Et pour être sûr que cela n'arrivera plus, vous serez tous les trois en retenu !

Malefoy sursauta et se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose :

-Heu…professeur, vous avez dit tous les trois ?

-Oui monsieur Malefoy, car même si vos intentions étaient _honorables_, vous promeniez vous aussi dans l'école en pleine nuit. Vous serez donc vous aussi en retenue.

Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire qui se transformant en éclat de rire quand -au moment où ils commencèrent à suivre le professeur jusqu'à son bureau pour prendre connaissance de l'heure et du contenu de leur retenue- Malefoy s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, comme si une « force inconnue » l'y avait précipité !

Harry cru voir quelque chose roulé au sol, mais fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le professeur McGonagall.

-Eh bien monsieur Malefoy, vous ne tenez plus sur vos jambes ?

Le Serpentard leur lança un regard assassin et ils se remirent en route.

POV Wendy

Quelques minutes après leur départ, Wendy se débarrassa de la cape, sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où la baguette de Malefoy avait roulé et la ramassa. Elle la fit rouler entre ses doigts et lâcha avec un sourire diabolique :

-Eh bien, je connais un Serpentard à qui tu vas beaucoup manquer !

**Et un chapitre de plus… ça paraît pas comme ça mais on se rapproche déjà de la fin de la première année… **

**Au programme du prochain chapitre confrontation entre Wendy et Drago… on peut s'attendre à tout…**

**Sinon… review ? une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir… ne serai-ce que pur nous féliciter d'avoir eu nos exams… ? *yeux de chien battus de deux folles qui non rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre les reviews…***


	12. Chapitre 11 : Revanche Accord et Retenue

**Coucou ! Nous revoilà, nous espérons que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée !**

**Nous à part nos emplois du temps de m****(bip !) , ça peut aller !^^**

**Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre tout neuf, Bonne lecture !**

**Mais avant, à la demande d' Yzeute nous ferons maintenant un résumé du chapitre précédent à chaque nouveau chapitre…**

**Précédemment dans Les nouveaux maraudeurs :**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione et Wendy ont découvert ce que gardait Touffu, il s'agit de la Pierre Philosophale créée par Nicolas Flamel… Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet. En effet, Hagrid s'est mis en tête d'élever un dragon ! **

**Après avoir convaincu, difficilement, le demi-géant de s'en séparer, ils organisent l'évacuation du petit dragon. Ron étant à l'infirmerie, il ne les accompagne pas. Malheureusement Harry et Hermione se sont fait dénoncer par Malefoy tandis que Wendy parvenait à échapper à la punition car dissimulée par la cape d'invisibilité. Mais elle tient déjà sa revanche car elle détient la baguette que ce dernier a laissé tomber en trébuchant sur « quelque chose » d'invisible… **

Chapitre 11 : Revanche, Accord et Retenue.

Le lendemain, l'humeur des Gryffondors était maussade, chacun avait remarqué qu'il manquait 100 points au sablier. Ron était finalement sorti de l'infirmerie et ne savait quoi dire pour réconforter Harry et Hermione qui étaient mal à l'aise face aux regards de reproche des élèves de leur maison. Wendy, elle, se sentait un peu coupable puisqu'elle n'était pas punie. Mais Hermione la rassura en lui disant que si elle avait été attrapée, elle aussi, ça n'aurait fait que diminuer encore les points de Gryffondor de cinquante points. De plus, Wendy avait un plan qui lui remontait le moral. Elle décida donc de réconforter du mieux qu'elle put les deux autres :

-Oh faites pas cette tête, dit-elle aux autres au petit-déjeuner.

- Regardez-le, lui ! Continua t-elle en pointant Malefoy. Lui aussi il a perdu des points, et il ne fait pas une tête d'enterrement !

Chose qui n'était qu'à moitié vraie, puisque le blond semblait tendu…pour une raison dont seule Wendy avait connaissance.

Les deux autres lui sourirent faiblement. Elle continua à faire la conversation quelques minutes, jusqu'au signal qu'elle attendait. En effet, Malefoy venait de quitter la table des verts et argents et quitta la grande salle d'un pas décidé. Elle se leva avec un sourire amusé et dit :

-Je vous rejoins en cours !

-Quoi ? Mais où… ? fit Hermione, mais Wendy qui était déjà loin ne lui répondit pas.

En rentrant dans le dortoir des Serpentards la veille, Drago Malefoy déjà furieux d'avoir perdu des points, avait également perdu des couleurs quand il s'aperçut que sa baguette avait disparu. Après avoir juré un nombre raisonnable d'insultes et avoir finalement réfléchit, il avait finalement conclu qu'il l'avait perdu dans sa chute.

Voilà pourquoi, après avoir informé les deux gorilles qui lui servaient de gardes de corps qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, il avait quitté la Grande salle. Il se trouvait désormais dans le couloir de la veille et cherchait désespérément sa baguette. Il vérifiant sa montre, 07h45, il ne lui restait que peu de temps.

-Tu as perdu quelque chose Malefoy ? fit une voix mielleuse derrière lui.

En se tournant, il découvrit une Wendy Black appuyée contre le mur derrière lui, les bras croisés et un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Rien qui te concerne Black ! Cracha t-il en se détournant.

-Vraiment ?

Le Serpentard pivota à nouveau, pour lui répliquer :

-Ne joue pas….mais il s'interrompit. La fillette avait décroisé les bras et faisait distraitement tourner la baguette du garçon entre ses doigts. Son sourire s'était élargi.

-Rends-moi ma baguette Black !

Wendy eut un petit rire, puis s'éloigna du mur pour déambuler devant le garçon, jouant toujours avec sa baguette.

-Ça doit être…hum…humiliant pour quelqu'un comme toi d'être ainsi sans défense, je me trompe ?

Le Serpentard croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? Siffla t-il.

Mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et continua :

-Non, c'est vrai, en plus tu as cours de Sortilège dans exactement…elle consulta sa montre…12 minutes !

Le vert et argent inspira bruyamment signe que son self-control commençait à disparaître. Mais Wendy imperturbable continuait sa tirade.

-Je vois la scène d'ici ! Elle prit une petite voix qui ressemblait à un couinement en imitant Flitwick, « _Eh, bien monsieur Malefoy, qu'attendez-vous pour sortir votre baguette et faire l'exercice_… »

-Tu cherche quoi ? A me mettre hors de moi ?

-Et on dirait bien que j'y arrive…dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Elle s'approcha doucement du garçon en poursuivant :

- Et là, le grand Malefoy répond _« En fait, professeur, il se trouve que je n'ai plus ma baguette…je l'ai perdu en voulant jouer au malin hier soir en dénonçant des Gryffondors, histoire de leur faire perdre des points ! Sauf que j'suis tellement doué que non seulement j'ai perdu des points aussi, mais qu'en plus j'ai perdu ma baguette dans l'affaire »_

Elle s'était arrêtée en face de lui et avait cessé de sourire. Quand le Serpent croisa son regard, il se sentit bizarre, il se détourna et se reprit vite :

-Rends-moi ma baguette Black.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu me jette un sort, lança ironiquement la Gryffondor.

Malefoy lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il commençait à savoir pourquoi ce regard malicieux le troublait. Il était identique au sien. Drago avait hérité ses yeux de sa mère et Wendy de son père qui étaient respectivement cousin/cousine.

Il lâcha un nouveau soupir, un soupir las. Et redemanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

-Que tu nous lâche, mes amis et moi !

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Parce que ta maudite fierté veut récupérer sa baguette et éviter l'humiliation.

Ce fut au tour du garçon de rire :

-Tu propose un marché à un Serpentard ? Qu'espères-tu ? Tu ne sais donc pas que notre parole ne vaut rien ?

-J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas assez idiot, pour y manquer. Parce que si ça devait arriver, j'te le ferai payer, et crois-moi j'ai _énormément_ d'imagination !

La sonnerie retentit, mais aucun ne bougea, leurs regards toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre. Après un certain temps, Malefoy eut un sourire au coin.

POV Malefoy

La sonnerie retentit, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il scrutait le visage de la fillette. Sous ses airs de petite fille innocente se cachait une fillette malicieuse, intelligente et décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, comme il avait déjà put le constater. Il eut un sourire.

_Oui_, pensa t-il. _Une vrai lionne, une chose est sûr, ses années risquent d'être intéressantes !_

-C'est d'accord Black ! J'éviterai les mauvais coups, mais t'attends pas à ce que je vous salut avec politesse !

-Ha, parce que tu sais ce que ce terme signifie ?

Le sourire du Serpent s'accentua. Oui cette fille allait lui donner du fils à retordre c'est certain.

POV Wendy

Quand le garçon lui sourit, la fillette ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Elle se gifla mentalement.

_Reprend-toi ma fille ! C'est ton ennemi, tu te souviens ? Oui…tant mieux !…n'empêche que…Argh ça suffit !_

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, ce qui n'échappa pas au garçon. Puis le regarda à nouveau :

-Bien, puisque tu donne ta _parole_, je pense que je vais faire un effort ! dit-elle en accentuant sur le mot parole et en lui tendant se baguette. Maintenant je pense qu'on devrait aller en cours.

Le Serpentard récupéra son bien et la fillette le planta là, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir, juste pour la forme.

Au fils des jours, les reproches des élèves de Gryffondors au sujet de cette fameuse nuit se dissipèrent. La fin de l'année approchait et avec elle les inévitables examens de fin d'année pour certains, et les BUSE et ASPIC pour d'autres. La majorité des élèves étaient donc, soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans leur salle commune respective.

Harry et les autres étaient pour leur part à la bibliothèque. Après plusieurs heures de révision ils regagnèrent la tour silencieusement, trop fatigués pour parler. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'un des couloirs, ils entendirent une voix étouffée derrière une porte qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Quirrell :

-Non, non ne recommencez pas…s'il-vous-plait…implorait-il.

Ils eurent l'impression que quelqu'un le menaçait.

-D'accord, d'accord, sanglota t-il.

Le groupe échangea un regard, Quirrell avait finalement cédé.

-Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! C'est la seule chose à faire, fit Hermione quand ils passèrent le portrait.

Ils allèrent directement s'installer sur les canapés et fauteuils près de la cheminée. Par chance la salle commune était vide, ils pouvaient donc parler librement. Wendy se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil et répondit à Hermione avec un soupir exaspéré :

-On n'a pas une seule preuve de ce qu'on pourrait avancer ! Alors inutile de prévenir Dumbledore.

-Wendy à raison, intervint Harry. Il croira que l'on cherche à faire renvoyer Rogue, puisque tout le monde sait qu'on le déteste et que c'est réciproque. Et je doute que Quirrell ait le courage de témoigner contre lui. Et je te rappelle que l'on n'est même pas censé connaître l'existence de cette pierre.

-Alors quoi ? demanda Hermione. On ne fait rien…

-On peut se contenter de fouiner, dit Ron.

-Non, dit Harry.

Les autres le regardèrent.

-On a suffisamment fouiné comme ça !

Un long silence suivis sa décision, interrompu par l'arrivée de Neville :

-Heu, Harry, Hermione, le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

Il leur tendit un mot. Harry le prit, l'ouvrir et après l'avoir lu, se tourna vers Hermione :

-Notre retenue à lieu ce soir avec Rusard, on doit le rejoindre à 23h dans le hall.

La fillette hocha la tête. Le groupe descendit dîner, puis reprirent les mêmes places dans la salle commune. Wendy et Ron avaient décidé de monter se coucher après le départ des deux autres.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent à l'heure prévue dans le hall. Malefoy était déjà là et Rusard les rejoignit peu de temps après :

-Suivez-moi !

Alors que Ron étaient monté à peine les deux autres partis, Wendy, elle resta dans la salle commune. Elle n'avait pas sommeil, son esprit tournait dans tous les sens la situation avec Quirrell mais aucune solution ne venait. Finalement, le sommeil l'emporta sur la réflexion. Pourtant, environ une heure après elle sentit qu'on la secouait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry penché au-dessus d'elle.

-Kesispass…marmonna t'elle.

- Tu ne crois pas que ton lit serait mieux pour ça….dit-il d'une voix étrange.

En se redressant, elle constata qu'il avait l'air troublé. En jetant un œil à Hermione, elle vit qu'elle aussi semblait bizarre.

-Bah, vous en faite une tête, ya un problème ?

Les deux autres s'assirent, puis Harry prit la parole :

-On sait pourquoi…ou plutôt pour _qui_ Rogue veut la pierre…c'est pour la donner à Voldemort.

Wendy le fixa un moment sa bouche formant un « O », puis se reprit, elle leva un doigt et dit :

-Non, stop ! On va essayer de reprendre depuis le début, ok ? Racontez-moi exactement ce qui c'est passé ce soir !

Harry et Hermione lui racontèrent pour la licorne, la silhouette encapuchonnée, les centaures, et plus ils avançaient dans leur récit, plus les yeux de Wendy s'écarquillaient. Il y eut un moment de silence, interrompu par le rire nerveux de Wendy :

-Bon en tant normal je vous aurais sorti un truc du genre « Quand je pense que j'ai raté _ça _! »…fit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fit légèrement sourire les deux autres. Mais là le sujet est trop sérieux…On fait quoi ? On…laisse courir ?

Harry haussa les épaules, il était perdu. Hermione prit alors la parole :

-Je pense qu'on devrait se coucher…, on n'est pas en état de réfléchir, on verra demain…avec Ron.

Et sur ces dernières paroles ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain, ils avaient tout raconté à Ron, qui était proprement terrifié par le fait que Voldemort traînait dans les parages. Ils passèrent la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de trouver une solution. Pour parvenir à la conclusion que Voldemort ne serait un réel problème que si Rogue parvenait à passer devant Touffu et à passer les obstacles mis en place pour protéger la pierre. Mais comme ils ne savaient rien des autres protections de la pierre et que Rogue aux dernières nouvelles s'était fait déchiqueter la jambe en essayant de passer devant le chien à trois tètes, la menace était réelle mais pas immédiate. Ils finirent par se dire qu'au moindre comportement suspect de Rogue, ils préviendraient Dumbledore.

Ils se concentrèrent donc sur des problèmes plus immédiats : les examens. Wendy se demandait d'ailleurs comment Harry avait réussi à passer ses examens tellement il paraissait sur ses gardes, comme si Voldemort allait soudain surgir dans la classe, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver avec Dumbledore dans les parages. De plus il semblait se frotter régulièrement sa cicatrice, comme si elle était un peu douloureuse et au vu de la tête qu'il faisait tous les matins, elle le soupçonnait d'avoir des cauchemars.

Une fois les examens finis, tout le monde semblait plus soulagé, sauf Harry, ils allèrent s'allonger dans l'herbe après leur dernier exam pour pouvoir enfin mettre leurs neurones au repos, les trois amis essayèrent de convaincre Harry de se détendre, tant que Dumbledore était là, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Le regard d'Harry se promena sur le parc pour s'arrêter sur la cabane d'Hagrid. Soudain un détail lui revint en mémoire. Un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention et qui avait pourtant son importance.

Il lança à voix haute aux autres :

-Hé ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre pour Norbert ?...j'veux dire que Hagrid rêve d'avoir un dragon et « Bam » et il tombe sur quelqu'un qui en a un sur lui, dit-il en tapant son poing dans sa paume. C'est vrai, vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui se promènent avec des œufs de dragons dan leur poche ?

Il s'était levé et marchait maintenant d'un pas vif vers la cabane, obligeant les autres à courir pour le rattraper. Harry frappa énergiquement à la porte, quelques secondes après le géant lui ouvrir :

-Harry ! Alors c'est fini les examens ? Vous voulez boire quelque chose…

-Non, on est pressé ! J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Le soir où vous avez gagné Norbert, à quoi ressemblait le voyageur ?

-Je ne sais pas, il portait une cape avec un capuchon.

-Sa voix vous a-t-elle paru familière ? demanda Wendy, alors que les autres regarder le géant d'un air stupéfait.

-Heu…non. Mais vous savez, il y a des tas de gens très bizarres à la Tête de Sanglier. Ils sont en général très…discrets.

-Mais j'imagine que vous avez discuté, fit Hermione.

-Vous avez parlé de Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

-C'est bien possible,…ah oui, il m'a demandé ce que faisait comme travail, je lui expliquer mon rôle de Garde-chasse, de ma passion pour les créatures magiques…

-Est-ce que vous avez parlé de Touffu ? demanda Ron. Il s'y est intéressé ?

-Mais évidemment, on ne rencontre pas un chien à trois têtes tous les jours. Je lui ai dit que Touffu était doux comme un agneau quand on sait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort.

Hermione ferma les yeux et Harry se tint l'arrête du nez alors que Wendy geindre :

-Oh Hagrid, pitié, dites-moi que vous ne lui avait pas dit _ça_ !

-Bah…si, mais que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de leur demander des explications qu'ils étaient déjà loin.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois dans le hall d'entrée.

-Cette fois il faut aller voir Dumbledore, dit Harry. Ce voyageur au capuchon, c'était soit Rogue, soit Voldemort. Il a dut faire boire Hagrid jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait.

-Ok, fit Wendy. Heu…une idée de l'endroit où se trouve le bureau de notre fou-fou de dirlo ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ils étaient face un problème. Mais alors qu'ils s'interrogeaient, une voix les interrompit :

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda le professeur McGonagall les bras chargé de livres.

-On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore pour…une affaire privé, lâcha Hermione.

Le professeur de métamorphose les regarda en fronçant les sourcils et répondit froidement :

-le professeur Dumbledore est absent, il est parti il y a dix minutes, après avoir reçu un courrier urgent du Ministère.

-Mais c'est important ! dit Harry.

-Plus important que ce que le ministre pourrait avoir à lui dire, Mr Potter ? J'en doute !

-En l'occurrence, je crois que si ! Lâcha Wendy.

-Ecoutez, fit Harry en baissant la voix. Il s'agit…il s'agit de la Pierre philosophale.

Les livres que le professeur de métamorphose portait tombèrent lourdement au sol à ces mots.

-Comment savez-vous… ?

-Là n'est pas la question professeur, fit Wendy.

-Je pense ou plutôt je sais que…quelqu'un va essayer de la voler, dit Harry.

-Ecoutez, le professeur Dumbledore, sera de retour demain, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de cette pierre, mais rassurer vous elle est très bien protégée.

-Si nous en étions sûrs, nous n'aurons aucune raison d'en informer le directeur, fit remarquer Wendy.

-Ca suffit Miss Black, retournez dans vos dortoirs tous les quatre !

Elle ramassa les livres et les planta là. Du commun accord ils décidèrent de surveiller Rogue et l'accès dans le couloir du troisième étage. Malheureusement les deux parties du plan échouèrent et les Gryffondors durent retourner à la tour. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et canapé en poussant des soupirs désespérés. Harry se redressa avec un regard déterminé :

-Ce soir, dit Harry. J'irai chercher la pierre avant lui.

**Voili voilou, donc vous savez ce que vous avez à faire…REVIEWS !**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Mission : Sauver la Pierre

**Coucou^^, oui je sais ce chapitre à été très long à venir, mais il est enfin terminé !**  
**Vous nous pardonnez cette longue attente ? *yeux de chien battu* (dédicace à Patmol^^)**  
**Bonne lecture**  
**Précédemment dans Les nouveaux maraudeurs :**  
**Après l'accord avec Malefoy, Wendy à rejoint le trio cependant peu de temps après Quirrell cède à son « agresseur » et les quatre amis découvrent que celui qui veut la Pierre Philosophale n'est autre que Voldemort lui-même et que Rogue, son serviteur, sait comment passer le premier obstacle, l'énorme chien à trois têtes, affectueusement nommé Touffu . Le groupe décide donc qu'il est temps de prévenir Dumbledore. Mais comble de malchance le professeur McGonagall leur apprend qu'il s'est absenté. Harry décide alors d'aller chercher lui-même la Pierre Philosophale pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de Voldemort.**

Chapitre 12 : Mission : Sauver la Pierre

Le groupe resta dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'elle se vide. Quand il n'y eut plus personne, Harry alla chercher sa cape et la flûte qu'Hagrid lui avait offerte pour Noël. Il comptait s'en servir pour endormir Touffu. Mais alors qu'ils allaient passer la cape, une voix s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

En se tournant ils découvrirent Neville près d'un fauteuil.

-Rien, dit Harry en cachant précipitamment la cape dans son dos.

-Vous allez encore sortir en douce !

-Mais non Neville, répliqua Hermione sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

-Ne mentez pas !

-Neville…commença Wendy.

-Non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire, Gryffondor va encore avoir des ennuis !

Il se posta devant la porte, poing levés :

-Je…je suis prêt à me battre…

-Allons Neville, fit Ron. On va pas se battre entre nous, ça n'a pas de sens !

Mais l'autre Gryffondor ne bougeait pas.

-Mione, fit Wendy. Fais quelque chose, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Hermione s'avança baguette pointée et lança :

-Désolé Neville, mais il le faut…_petrificus totalus_ !

Le corps du garçon se figea, ses bras collés à son corps et ses jambes jointes, puis il s'effondra au sol. Après s'être excusé auprès de Neville, ils enfilèrent la cape dès qu'ils furent hors de vue. Une fois arrivés au troisième étage et ils trouvèrent la porte entrebâillée. Rogue était déjà passé !

Avant de rentrer dans la pièce Harry essaya une dernière fois de dissuader les autres de le suivre, évidement sans succès. Ils ouvrirent la porte toujours sous la cape pour se trouver face à l'énorme chien à trois têtes, Harry se mit aussitôt à jouer de la flûte que Hagrid lui avait offert à noël, le chien ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ron sorti de sous la cape et s'avança vers la trappe en enjambant les pattes de Touffu. Les filles le suivirent et tous les trois ouvrirent la trappe. Malheureusement, il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Ils en firent part à Harry et celui-ci, leurs annonça son souhait de passer avant eux. En entendant cela Wendy oublia qu'ils devaient faire le moins de bruit possible.

-NON ! T'ES MALADE ! Cria t-elle. Si c'est vraiment Voldemort (grimace de Ron et Hermione) qui est dans le coup, passer en premier c'est vraiment la dernière chose à faire. Alors _je_ passe d'abord, je dis ce que je vois et ensuite seulement tu viens, ok ?

Harry qui jouait toujours parut sur le point de protester, mais la fillette ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sauta. Un couinement fit se retourner Ron et Hermione vers le survivant qui avait fait une fausse note manquant de s'étouffer avec la flûte, en voyant sa presque-sœur sauter dans le trou sombre.

Il fourra précipitamment la flûte dans les mains d'Hermione et sauta rejoindre l'inconsciente. Hermione dû se mettre à jouer en toute hâte car Touffu commençait à se réveiller.

0o0o0o0o0

Wendy atterrit sur quelque chose de mou, qui à première vu ressemblait à une plante. Elle leva la tête pour crier que c'était « ok », mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche, qu'Harry atterrit à côté d'elle.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit_ d'attendre_ ! Lui reprocha t-elle.

-Dit celle qui saute sans réfléchir dans un trou sombre, obscur et menaçant !

-Un point pour toi…mais ne suis-je pas une Gryffondor ? fit-elle avec emphase, courageuse et téméraire ?

-En effet les Gryffondor sont courageux et téméraires, pas _inconscients_ ! répliqua t-il, puis il leva la tête et lança : C'est ok ! Vous pouvez sauter, c'est mou ici !

Ron sauta, suivit d'Hermione.

-Eh bien ! Une chance que cette plante soit là ! fit Ron.

-Une chance ! S'étrangla Hermione en se réfugiant contre une paroi. Regardez-vous !

En baissant les yeux, ils découvrirent que de longues lianes avaient commencé à les ligoter sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

-Certes…, fit platement Wendy. Une idée Miss….-je-sais-tout ?

Hermione grimaça au surnom et se mordit la lèvre, chose qu'elle faisait en réfléchissant.

-Voyons…heu, je connais cette plante, c'est un Filet du Diable ! Surtout ne bougez pas!

-Où veut-tu qu'on aille !, s'exclama Wendy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui…heu, je suis sure d'avoir entendu le professeur Chourave en parlait…ha oui, ça y est ! Elle aime l'humidité et l'obscurité !

-Dans ce cas, allume un feu, dit Harry d'une voix étouffé.

-Mais comment ? Il n'y a pas de bois ! Lâcha Hermione paniquée.

-Mais par Merlin ! s'exclama Ron. Tu es une sorcière oui ou non ?

-Ha oui, c'est vrai ! dit Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose en l'agitant. Des flammes jaillirent en direction de la plante, et les trois autres sentirent que celles-ci les relâcher, se recroquevillant sous l'effet de la chaleur et de la lumière.

-Ça va ? demanda Hermione.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, et Wendy indiqua un passage derrière eux. Harry s'y engouffra suivit des autres. Ils avancèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Ron prit la parole :

-Vous entendez ?

Les autres tendirent l'oreille. En effet un bruit de bruissement confus mêlé de tintement leur parvenait.

-On dirait des battements d'ailes, dit Harry.

-Regardez ! dit Wendy en pointant du doigt le passage en face d'eux. Il y a de la lumière là bas !

Ils reprirent leur chemin, puis débouchèrent sur une salle brillamment éclairée avec un plafond en forme d'arche. L'endroit était rempli de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient un peu partout. Dans le mur d'en face se trouvait une porte.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous attaquer si on traverse ? demanda Ron à Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Y a qu'une façon de le savoir ! Lâcha Wendy.

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'avança d'un pas énergique jusqu'à la porte. Pendant ce temps les autres regardèrent les oiseaux, mais ceux-ci restaient impassibles. Ils rejoignirent alors Wendy. Cette dernière avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte, qui sans surprise était verrouillée, elle en fit part aux autres. Hermione pointa sa baguette :

-Je doute que se soit aussi simple…dit Wendy.

L'autre fillette essaya tout de même, mais sans succès. Elle se tourna et leva les yeux :

-Ces oiseaux ne sont sûrement pas la pour faire joli !

Ils les observèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'exclame :

-Mais…ce ne sont pas des oiseaux ! Ce sont des _clés_ !

Les autres plissèrent les yeux pour mieux voir. Puis ouvrirent la bouche, stupéfaits. C'était pourtant vrai ! Des centaines de clés aillées volaient au-dessus d'eux.

-Regardez ! s'exclama Ron en pointant du doigt des balais à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Il faut attraper la bonne clé, conclut Hermione.

Wendy eut un petit rire :

-Autant dire, chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Ron examina la serrure :

-Il faut trouver une grosse clé à l'ancienne, probablement en argent comme la serrure.

Ils levèrent la tête et essayèrent de repérer la dite clé, en vain.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on monte ! dit Wendy en désignant les balais.

Hermione remua en se mordant la lèvre.

-Heu…si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préférerai rester au sol…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je pense qu'à trois, on s'en sortira, dit-il. Ron et Wendy hochèrent la tête, tous savaient qu'Hermione et les balais ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

-Reste près de la porte, suggéra Wendy. Au cas où…

La Gryffondor se plaça donc près de la porte, tandis que les autres s'avançaient vers les balais. Alors que Wendy et Ron enfourchaient le leur, Harry toujours le nez en l'air s'exclame soudain :

-Regardez ! C'est celle-ci, celle qui à une aile tordue !

Les deux autres repérèrent enfin la clé.

-Le mieux, dit Wendy en reportant son regard sur Harry, c'est qu'on la rabatte vers toi je pense. Personnellement, je doute fort d'être capable de l'attraper.

-Idem, fit Ron, après tout c'est toi l'attrapeur... ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Les trois Gryffondors s'élevèrent en même temps. Wendy et Ron commencèrent à foncer sur la clé. Celle-ci, s'éloigna, mais Ron la fit changer de direction. Se plaçant de chaque côté les Gryffondors réussirent à la rapprocher d'Harry. Ce dernier fonça, passa entre eux, saisissant la clé au passage.

-Un jeu d'enfant, dit Wendy.

Ils rejoignirent Hermione et ouvrir la porte, puis relâchèrent la clé. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle suivante. Cette dernière était plongée dans le noir. Mais lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte, une lumière éclatante jaillit et l'illumina, révélant un spectacle étonnant.

Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un échiquier géant.

Et plus précisément derrière les pièces noires. Plus loin devant eux, se dressaient les blanches et encore au-delà une porte. Wendy se tourna vers les autres :

-Vous pensez qu'il faut qu'on joue une partie ?

-Oui, c'est évident, affirma Ron. Pour cela il faudra que l'on prenne la place de pièces.

Il regarda les autres et ajouta :

-Ne vous vexez pas, mais vous n'êtes pas très bon en échec.

-On ne se vexe pas, affirma Harry.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Wendy. Nous devons compter sur les compétences de chacun si on veut réussir.

-Dis-nous simplement quoi faire, termina Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient placés et la partie commença. Ils frissonnèrent en voyant les pièces blanches éjecter les leur lorsqu'elles étaient prises. Bientôt une rangé de pièce noire s'alignait sur le côté du jeu. Cependant, Ron semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et gagnait malgré tout du terrain, jusqu'à ce que…

-Mais attends un peu…murmura Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Il se tourna vers Ron, paniqué. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire crispé :

-Je vois que tu as compris Harry. Quand j'aurais fait ma manœuvre, la reine me prendra…et tu pourras faire échec au roi.

-Mais c'est de la folie, répliqua le brun.

-Ron, il doit y avoir un autre moyen, fit Wendy les sourcils froncés.

-Non, il n'y en a pas. Et on a déjà perdu trop de temps….

-Mais…commença Harry.

-Vous voulez récupérer la pierre avant Rogue ou pas ?

-…

Les trois autres abandonnèrent et le regardèrent impuissant faire sa manœuvre. Wendy et Hermione étouffèrent un cri, quand il fut éjecté et Harry serra les poings. Hermione voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais Wendy la rappela à l'ordre, lui rappelant que la partie n'était pas finie. Une fois le roi vaincu la porte s'ouvrit et ils s'y précipitèrent.

-Vous pensez qu'il va bien ? demanda Hermione angoissée.

Wendy posa une main sur son épaule.

-J'en suis sûr, dit Wendy bien que sa voix indique le contraire. C'est un dur à cuir notre Ron.

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit :

-Bon, à quoi on est censé s'attendre maintenant ?

-Eh bien, fit Hermione. Le Filet du Diable, c'est Chourave, les clés sûrement Flitwick, les pièces d'échecs McGonagall, donc il nous reste Quirrell et Rogue.

Après avoir passé une salle où gisait un troll assommé. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où se dressait une table. Sur cette table était disposé sept bouteilles. Mais à peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil que de grandes flammes jaillirent derrière eux, mais ce n'était pas un feu ordinaire il était violet. Au même moment, d'autres flammes, noire cette fois s'élevèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte d'en face. Ils étaient pris au piège. Ils se tournèrent vers la table.

-Génial, dit Wendy avec ironie. On termine par le meilleur : Rogue et ses potions !

-Regardez ! dit Hermione en montrant un parchemin.

Elle s'avança, le prit et le lut à voix haute :

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière._

_Deux seront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

_L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

_Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

_Deux ne pourront d'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

_Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, _

_Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

_Pour t'aider dans tes choix tu auras quatre indices :_

_Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie, _

_Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie._

_Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,_

_Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée._

_Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

_Ni naine, ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

_Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

_Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

Un silence suivit la lecture d'Hermione, brisé par Wendy :

-Je confirme, y a que Rogue pour nous pondre un truc aussi tordu !

Cependant Hermione souriait :

-C'est remarquable, ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de la logique. Ils y a beaucoup de grands sorciers qui en sont dépourvus !

-Mione, je ne suis pas une super sorcière et tu veux un scoop : j'ai rien compris !

-J'avoue que moi aussi, ajouta Harry en relisant l'énigme par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Elle déambula dans la pièce en marmonnant pour elle-même. Wendy avait croisé les bras et s'impatientait :

-Moi j'ai autre idée, on ouvre toute les bouteilles et on regarde celle qui est le moins remplis, si c'est bien Rogue qui est passé avant, il savait laquelle était la bonne, non ?

-Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, fit Hermione en revenant vers eux avec un sourire amusé. Elle prit deux bouteilles et leur montra :

-Celle-ci dit-elle en tendant la première, sert à continuer et celle là à rebrousser chemin.

-Mais il y a tout juste une gorgé dans chaque, grimaça Wendy.

Harry réfléchit, puis déclara :

-L'une de vous doit rester ici…

-Je reste, fit Wendy.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

-Toi, récupère Ron et allez prévenir Dumbledore.

-Mais comment veux-tu qu'on remonte sans être pris par la plante et Touffu ?

-Utiliser les balais de la salle des clés, suggéra Wendy.

-Ok, fit Harry. Prête ?

Les fillettes hochèrent la tête. Harry et Hermione burent leur potion et s'avancèrent vers les flammes :

-Soit prudent Harry….lança Wendy. Et toi reviens vite, ajouta-t-elle pour Hermione.

L'héritière des Blacks regarda ces amis passer les flammes avec appréhension et s'assit en tailleur au sol.

**Voilà, bientôt la fin de la première année. Et c'est tant mieux car la suivante risque d'être animée^^.**

**Reviews ?**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Désirs profonds

**Re-Coucou^^**

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, par ce que treize ça porte malheur :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 : Désirs profonds

Wendy consulta sa montre pour la énième fois, cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'Harry et Hermione étaient partie et la fillette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser pour eux. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passer l'énervait au plus haut point. Soudain les flammes des deux extrémités de la pièce disparurent. Wendy ne réfléchit même pas et s'élança vers le passage où Harry était parti. Elle courut jusqu'à arriver sur le seuil d'une porte et s'arrêta. Elle se trouvait en haut de marches, la pièce était rectangulaire et au centre se trouvait un miroir.

Wendy ne continua pas son observation, son regard venait de tombé sur le corps inerte de Harry en bas des marches. Elle s'y précipita et remarqua le reste d'un autre corps près de lui. En avisant le turban au sol, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Quirrell. Elle fronça les sourcils et inspecta les alentours, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, puis reporta son regard sur Harry.

Elle s'agenouilla et pris son pouls. La fillette lâcha un soupir soulagé, il était juste inconscient. En promenant son regard une nouvelle fois sur la pièce, elle s'arrêta sur le miroir. Elle fronça les sourcils en y apercevant plusieurs silhouettes sombres. Elle se leva lentement et s'avança vers lui.

Alors qu'elle avançait son reflet lui apparu, pourtant il semblait différent. Ses vêtements qui dans la « réalité », déchirés par endroits étaient intacts dans son reflet, et ce dernier semblait moins fatigué. Elle continuait d'avancer lorsque qu'elle distingua deux autres personnes dans le miroir, de par et d'autre de son double.

Elle s'arrêta finalement à un mètre du miroir. Et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle reconnaissait la personne de droite. C'était sa mère. Sa mère souriante et douce, et pas triste et couverte de sang comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Son regard se porta sur l'autre personne. Un homme, grand et brun un sourire charmeur étirait ses lèvres. Comme ça mère, il posait sur elle un regard tendre et doux. Un regard gris orageux.

-Papa…. ? Questionna t-elle dans un sanglot.

Le sourire de l'homme s'accentua. Les larmes coulaient à présent à flots sur le visage de la fillette, ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Tout devenait clair à présent. Elle était devant le fameux miroir du Riséd.

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Harry avait passé plusieurs nuits à le fixer. Ce miroir montrait les désirs les plus profonds enfouit dans les cœurs. Et tout comme Harry, elle y découvrait sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas connu ou si peu. Elle voyait pour la première fois son père. Mais plus important, elle voyait ses parents _ensemble _pour la première fois. Comme un douloureux rappel de ce que sa vie aurait pu être sans la guerre qui avait ravagé leurs vies…

La fillette se forçant à se calmer, séchant peu à peu ses larmes. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère…puis elle prit une profonde inspiration, regarda une dernière le miroir puis elle pivota et retourna près d'Harry.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle sortit sa baguette, jeta un sort de lévitation sur le corps inconscient qui s'éleva doucement. Un bruit au sol attira son attention, elle découvrit une pierre rouge sang. Elle la ramassa, puis sans un regard en arrière, elle guida Harry hors de la pièce, laissant derrière elle ses rêves irréels…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wendy venait d'arriver dans la pièce des clés, quand de la porte d'en face surgirent Dumbledore, McGonagall et …Rogue. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Miss Black ! s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui professeur, mais Harry doit aller à l'infirmerie.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Minerva McGonagall.

-Je ne sais pas…je… elle fixa son regard sur Rogue, on n'avait pas assez de potions, alors je suis resté dans la salle…quand les flammes on disparu j'ai rejoint Harry, mais il était déjà inconscient.

Elle tendit la main vers le directeur, qui tendit la sienne, intrigué, puis elle y laissa tomber la pierre. Les deux autres enseignants la regardèrent abasourdits.

-C'est Harry qui l'avait, j'ai préféré la récupéré et vous la rendre en main propre….se justifia t-elle.

-Merci Miss, la remercia Dumbledore. Minerva, veuillez accompagner ces jeunes à l'infirmerie, ils s'y rejoindront Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley.

-Ron va bien ? demanda vivement Wendy.

-Oui Miss, répliqua le professeur de métamorphose en l'accompagnant.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh se précipita sur Harry, l'examina rapidement et après quelques minutes et plusieurs sorts, le mit au lit attendant son réveil. Durant l'examen Wendy remarqua que Ron et Hermione dormaient dans des lits non loin. Le professeur McGonagall lui expliqua que madame Pomfresh leur avait donné une potion de sommeil après les avoir soigné.

L'infirmière se tourna vers elle, et commença à la soigner. Quand ce fut fait, elle la mit elle aussi au lit avec une potion de sommeil. La fillette se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wendy se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Ron et Hermione étaient eux aussi réveillés et lui adressèrent un sourire. Peu de temps après, le trio fut autorisé à partir et retourna à la tour. Le lendemain le professeur McGonagall leur annonça qu'Harry était réveillé. Le trio se précipita à l'infirmerie où ils croisèrent Dumbledore. Ce dernier leur fit un clin d'œil et reparti vers son bureau.

Après avoir supplié madame Pomfresh, Harry réussi à la convaincre de les laisser entrer. Hermione et Wendy le serrèrent en même temps dans leur bras, si bien que le garçon crut étouffer et Ron lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Le brun leur fit le récit de la fin de « l'aventure » qu'ils avaient raté. Récit qui les laissa abasourdits. Le trio lui appris également que leur fameuse aventure avait fait e tour de l'école. Puis Ron déclara à Harry qu'il devait absolument se rétablir pour le lendemain car avait lieu le banquet de fin d'année. Finalement, le trio se fit expulser de l'infirmerie après vingt minutes de visite au de cinq comme convenu. Mais peu leur importait, Harry allait bien c'est ce qui comptait.

**Une review s'vous plait !**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Banquet de fin d'année

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre, celui qui conclu la première année de nos maraudeurs**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : Banquet de fin d'année

Finalement Harry sortit de l'infirmerie le soir du banquet. Ron, Wendy et Hermione l'avaient attendu lorsqu'il était repassé se changer à la tour. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la Grande salle, celle-ci était décorée de vert et argent en l'honneur des Serpentards qui avaient gagné la coupe pour la septième année consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur derrière la table des professeurs montrait un serpent symbole de leur maison.

-Trop de vert, lâcha Wendy. Beaucoup trop.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules et ils s'assirent à leur table. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit.

-Une autre année s'achève et je vais vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant de commencer ce fabuleux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement vont têtes sont plus remplies qu'auparavant et vous aurez tous l'été pour les vider en attendant l'année prochaine. Mais pour le moment, le temps est venu de décerner la Coupe des quatre maisons. Le décompte des points donne le résultat suivant, en quatrième place Gryffondor avec 322 points, en troisième place Poufsouffle avec 352 points, en seconde place Serdaigle avec 426 points et en première place avec un total de 472 points Serpentard.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et d'exclamation explosa à la table des vert et argent. Spectacle qui rendait malade les Gryffondor.

-Oui oui, bravo Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Cependant certains évènements récents doivent être pris en compte. J'ai donc quelques points de dernières minutes à distribuer.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, le sourire des Serpentards se fana un peu. Harry se tourna vers les autres, Ron regardait le directeur avec espoir, Hermione avec étonnement et Wendy, lui lançait un regard amusé qui semblait dire « Non !...si ? »

-Voyons, …oui c'est ça….je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley…

Ron devint écarlate et une Wendy souriant de toutes ses dents l'éventa d'une serviette.

-Pour la plus belle partie d'échec jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à la maison Gryffondor 30 points.

Des exclamations fusèrent à la table qui reprenait espoir.

-Ensuite à Miss Hermione Granger, pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face aux flammes redoutables, 30 points.

Une nouvelle vague de joie s'éleva des rouge et or. Hermione avait enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et Harry la soupçonnait d'avoir fondu en larme.

-J'en viens maintenant à Miss Wendy Black….

Wendy se redressa attentive.

-…pour son calme, son courage et surtout son soutient auprès de ses amis, 30 points.

Le visage de Wendy se fendit d'un sourire radieux, tandis que les Gryffondor la félicitaient.

-Parlons maintenant de Mr Harry Potter, pour le courage te le sang-froid exceptionnel dont il a fait preuve, j'accorde à la maison Gryffondor 60.

Cette fois la table bondit presque. Une fois un peu calmée, Hermione se pencha, Harry, Ron et Wendy firent de même.

-Hé, on est à égalité avec Serpentard !

Dumbledore leva la main :

-Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour défier ses ennemis…mais il n'en faut pas moins pour défier ses amis, j'accorde donc 10 points à Neville Londubat.

Si quelqu'un s'était trouvé à l'extérieur de la Grande salle, on aurait pu penser à une véritable explosion provenant de la table des Gryffondors. Le groupe alla féliciter Neville qui n'en revenait pas. Wendy les interpella et leur désigna Malefoy qui était…eh bien vert Serpentard. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Dumbledore poursuivit éleva un peu la voix pour couvrir le vacarme, car les autres maisons étaient ravies de la chute des Serpentards.

-Ce qui signifie, que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de la salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains et le vert et argent fut remplacé par du rouge et or, le serpent laissant place au lion.

-Ha ! J'aime mieux ça ! s'exclama Wendy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain les résultats d'examens tombèrent et le groupe fut ravi de constater qu'ils les avaient réussit. Bientôt les armoires se vidèrent, Ron les invita à venir chez lui durant les vacances et alors qu'ils allaient monter dans le train, Hermione lâcha :

-Ca fait bizarre de rentrer chez soi, pas vrai ?

-On ne rentre pas chez nous, répondit Wendy.

Les autres la regardèrent. Elle sourit et conclut :

-…enfin pas vraiment.

**Hé voilà, une année de bouclé**

**Au programme de l'année suivante, monstres dans les couloirs, professeur de DFCM toujours aussi heu…débile ? Elfe de maison déjanté , mais aussi et surtout polynectac, super bal d'Halloween, premier amour….et vous saurez la suite en lisant !^^**

**Bisoux et enfin et surtout reviewwwwwwwwwww !**


	16. Note des auteurs

Note des auteurs

Comme on a remarqué que certains on mit cette histoire dans leurs alertes alors que la première année est complète et comme nous voulions poster la deuxième année comme une nouvelle histoire…

Donc si vous voulez la suite allez voir « Les nouveaux maraudeurs II » dont vous trouverez le lien sur notre profil…

Et surtout ne vous gênez pas pour allez voir nos autres publications en passant^^ … Et de laisser des reviews aussi…^^


End file.
